La Vocalista
by Enkelii chan
Summary: - ¿Alguien tiene idea de donde esta Shikamaru? Ino, ¿De pura casualidad no has visto a nuestro amigo con cara de amargado? - Ah, si el de cara aburrida, creo que se coló al camerino de Temari- - Ah bueno... ¿Quien es Temari? - La vocalista - Entiendo, espera... ¿QUE SHIKAMARU HIZO QUE COSA? Y luego hubo un silencio incómodo
1. Cursed

Naruto es propiedad de (el cruel asesino y genio malvado) Masashi Kishimoto, No recibo dinero a cambio de escribir, lo hago porque me gusta

—Dialogos

Narracion

_—Pensamientos _

**Letras de canciones**

* * *

**La Vocalista**

**Capítulo 1. Cursed**

**by. Enkelii Chan**

Era un día igual que cualquier otro, una tarde tranquila sin amenaza de lluvia, ni un solo auguro de emoción o algo que ocurriera fuera de la rutina.

No había un solo ruido a su alrededor, a excepción del viento que aullaba y se abría paso entre las edificaciones y árboles de la ciudad. El olor a pasto y tierra debajo de su cabeza ayudaban a la valiosa calma que se preocupaba por mantener. Era viernes, un viernes tranquilo después del afamado día de los Corazones, así que no existían parejas que perturbaran la calma del lugar donde se hallaba.

Acostado sobre el césped del imponente y reconocido Conservatorio; estaba un joven de apariencia modesta, no el que llamaba la atención por su físico, si no por su inteligencia y sobresaliente talento.

Nara Shikamaru. el genio de generaciones, el más apto y destacado en sus clases, estudiando una licenciatura en las mañanas y música por las tardes como carrera técnica. Aunque hay que hacer notar que por las mañanas no era más que un estudiante flojo que gozaba (en pleno sentido de la palabra) de dormir encima de las bancas y no mostraba interés alguno en la clase que impartían sus profesores. Sin embargo por las tardes, en él había una transformación, el Conservatorio de Música de la ciudad, reconocido en todo el país, era el lugar donde pasaba más tiempo que en su misma casa. Estudiando desde 2 años atrás, siendo un alumno ejemplar, que interpretaba las canciones a la perfección y añadía siempre un toque extra a cada melodía. Esa era su vida, dormir por las mañanas y convertirse en prodigio por las tardes.

Y en ese momento, estaba en su tiempo libre, unos minutos antes de que sus clases en el Conservatorio dieran inicio. Viernes común en alguna hora después del mediodía.

Alguien se acercó. Los pasos parecían llevar compás según aquella persona se acercaba al joven Nara.

— ¿Qué hay Shikamaru? – saludó.

— Nada nuevo – bostezó el aludido sin si quiera voltear a ver a quien le hablaba.

— Oye, quería preguntarte; nos vamos a reunir en la noche, en un bar cercano al centro. ¿Quieres ir? Obvio será saliendo de clases.— quien le hablaba era un escandaloso y demasiado energético chico rubio que apenas era menor que él, llevaba un año en le Conservatorio, que aunque entró sin saber absolutamente nada, y tener el menor talento… había progresado más de lo que se esperaba.

—No lo sé. — dijo con suma pereza.

— Vamos Shikamaru, vamos a ir Kiba, Sasuke, Lee y Yo. Además es un buen Bar– sonrió él chico rubio mientras acentuaba la última palabra, solo en ese momento Shikamaru volteó a mirar a su amigo y le devolvió la sonrisa, no tenía nada mejor que hacer esa noche

– Esta bien, está bien Naruto. Iré.

— Bien, es un bar de música jazz, y blues. Será interesante saber un poco más de la música de allá abajo.

— Naruto…

— ¿Qué?

— Eres un mal actor, lo único que te interesa es conocer a alguna chica, que…te haga caso. Cosa casi imposible porque a veces eres insoportable.

— Chst… ¡Eso no es verdad! – Gimió el joven – Aunque… tu si deberías intentarlo Shikamaru. Te hace falta…

Se escuchó a lo lejos, un timbre que marcaba el inicio de la primera clase.

— No lo considero necesario – respondió el joven Nara

— Eres muy apático… ¿Lo sabías? Pero no tan presumido como Sasuke

— Pero yo si tengo de que presumir – ambos amigos se empezaron a reír, un recordatorio de que Sasuke no llevaba tan buenas notas en el Conservatorio, como en su escuela habitual.. apesar de haber estado en el Conservatorio más tiempo que todos. Luego se levantó y tomó su maleta e instrumento. – Vamos, es hora de ir a clase…

Ambos amigos avanzaron en dirección a uno de los edificios más altos del Conservatorio, mientras discutían acerca de la conducta del rubio en comparación con la del Nara.

Una vez dentro del edificio, muchas de las miradas de los alumnos se volvieron hacia ellos, por una sencilla razón: Demasiado escándalo perturbando el ambiente relajado y pasivo del lugar.

— ¿Cómo puedes tener tanta energía? — Dijo Shikamaru, y es que Naruto no hablaba… gritaba cuando estaba platicando con alguien.

— … Hehehe – eso fue un halago para el rubio.

Comenzaron a subir la rampa que lo llevaría hasta el último piso en donde ambos, tomarían clases de teoría.

Venían bajando la misma rampa un grupo de chicos y chicas mayores por un año. Entre ellos pasó una joven peli—rosada rodeada por sus amigas, tenía unos ojos espectaculares que llamaban la atención a todo el mundo, siendo sinceros ojos color jade no se veían todo el tiempo.

— Ah, mira es Sakura! ¡Sakura—chan! – gritó muy animoso el rubio, agitando la mano para la chica lo viera. El escándalo que Naruto podía armar sin ayuda resultó eficaz porque la chica se sobresaltó al escuchar al joven. Y al divisarlo sus mejillas se colorearon de un rojo carmesí difícil de esconder. Y luego recobró la postura, y fingió demencia, es decir, pasó de largo sin voltear a ver a Naruto siquiera.

…

Una vez en la entrada del salón, entre varios sujetos agarraron a Naruto y lo jalaron contra una pared. El rubio solo parecía quejarse pero ya estaba habituado a tal trato por parte de sus amigos.

— ¿Sabías que tus gritos se escuchan hasta acá?

— ¡Sakura—chan! ¡Sakura—chan! Cielos, parece que estuviera del otro lado de la escuela, baka.— lo arremedó uno de sus amigos.

— ¿Yo baka? ¡Baka tú! Yo por lo menos saludó, — respondió el Rubio – No que tú Kiba, pasas y te dicen "Hola Kiba" y Kiba… pasa de largo fingiendo que no escuchó.

— Cállate – Kiba le dio un golpe en la cabeza al chico Uzumaki y este se quejó con otro grito.

— Idiota… ¡Sueltame 'ttebayo!

— Naruto, ¡Gritaste casi desde el primer piso y muchos pensaron que estaban secuestrando a Sakura!

— Tu cállate cejas de azotador, solo la estaba saludando — Hubieras visto como se asomaron todos a las escaleras para ver tu escándalo…

— Idiota…

Suspiró. Dejó de lado a Kiba, Lee y Naruto, para irse a sentar. Su lugar era justo en el medio del salón, la tercera fila de cinco en la cuarta banca de las siete de fondo que había.

_ — Un día más…_ — pensó y luego empezó a llevar el compás de una canción que iniciaba de esa manera, un musical.

— Naruto no puede entrar a un solo lugar sin armar escándalo – dijo una voz a su lado… ¿Qué acaso no podían dejarlo con su soledad y flojera un segundo?

— Tal parece que no – se estiró y luego se rascó la cabeza. – Venía gritando desde el patio.

— Si, lo escuché – su compañero, Sasuke Uchiha, tomó asiento al lado de él, y se giró para ver la pelea de Naruto.

— Pensé que nos alcanzarías en las escaleras… ¿Por qué tardaste?

—… Tal parece que ya encontraron el único lugar donde puedo pasar un tiempo en silencio.

— Mmm… ¿Son muchas?

— No tantas como en la Universidad, pero si son unas diez o mas. Es un progreso…

— Es un dolor de cabeza. – contestó el Uchiha. Sasuke, hablaba del grupo de chicas que lo seguían a todos lados, y aunque no se le acercaban, cuchicheaban y se reían estúpidamente desde una distancia cercana. Era molesto no poder pasar un tiempo con su ego y silencio. Sin embargo eso era un rasgo que compartía con Shikamaru, paz y ganas de estar en silencio. Con diferentes propósitos como es de esperarse.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Esa noche:

—¿Los atiendo muchachos? – dijo una chica vestida de mesera, una mesera… demasiado…¿Atrevida?

Un top tipo suéter pegado al cuerpo con manga larga pero descubierto de los hombros y con un (conveniente) escote en "V" de color negro, y un short blanco en contraste con la camisa, unas botas hasta la rodilla negras con vivos en blanco y su cabello color amarillo paja atado en una coleta alta con una considerable cantidad de cabello al frente en forma de mechón, que ocultaba uno de sus ojos azules.

— Creí que íbamos a ir a un bar de blues y jazz – comentó Shikamaru molesto, después de que la mesera se fue con la orden de bebidas. Y cuando sus amigos dejaron de mirarla.

El lugar, desde la entrada solo se apreciaba una gran puerta plateada, en el pasillo antes de llegar al lugar, se veían luces blancas y azules. Una vez llegando al centro… era como una especie de teatro. Un teatro muy extraño, de dos plantas. El pasillo de la entrada conducía a unas escaleras con barandal decorado al estilo gótico—barroco, las escaleras estaban en el medio, y abajo en forma de un gran ovalo la gente en mesas y sillas. Y luego el escenario, muy amplio y con cortinas en los lados de color vino…las paredes recubiertas en alfombra color quizás era gris o azul… las luces no dejaban ver bien. Todo el lugar era iluminado por colores oscuros: morado, índigo; y el sonido se limitaba a una música con una voz gutural como la principal sin embargo las pláticas en conjunto de la gente era más potente.

No era el ambiente con el que usualmente se desenvolvían.

Quizás solo Sasuke, y muy rara vez Kiba. Porque todos los demás estaban simplemente… extrañados.

La gente del lugar vestía excéntrica: Hombres con camisas negras, y azul marino, uno que otro con blanca pero encima una chaqueta o saco negro que llegaba hasta el suelo, con hebillas plateadas con símbolos extraños, pantalones grandes y de color negro o mezclilla oscura, botas en vez de zapatos, pulseras y cadenas en muñecas y cuello, piercings en muchas partes de su cuerpo y tatuajes por doquier, peinados que iban desde casquete corto, hasta sujetos con el cabello como vil emo, o incluso largo como las chicas.

En cuanto a ellas: la mayoría con ropa pegada al cuerpo y decorada con encajes elegantes, muy al estilo antiguo, corsets que delineaban sus figuras, o por lo menos las mayores. Las más jóvenes con camisas de tirantes, la mayoría negras y algunas alhajas(1). La mayoría con pantalón de vestir, algunas con botas de tacón y otras con botas militares. Muy pocas con falda; sin embargo la joyería era algo digno, algunas muy tosco y otras delicado y elegante. Lo mismo con los peinados… unos muy extraños, y otros un simple planchado.

El maquillaje para ambos sexos, era pesado. Muy pesado… con el delineador negro como base y el polvo blanco por todos lados… ojeras marcadas y ojos rodeados de falsas sombras oscuras. Las chicas con clase añadían algunos brillos, y los labiales iban desde negro, un simple brillo, blanco hasta un rojo bastante intenso.

Por suerte eran tranquilos, la mayoría (a pesar de su apariencia) levantaba un aire de madurez.

— Hubo un cambio de planes – dijo Kiba. – además este lugar es bastante tranquilo, así conoceremos un poco de la música de este estilo.. y de la gente – dijo mientras otra mesera pasaba enfrente de ellos.

Las mesas predominaban en el lugar, eran muy simples, plateadas, limpias, redondas… al igual que las sillas, pero acolchonadas, apegados a la pared el estilo variaba ligeramente, era sillones en vez de sillas y las mesas eran rectangulares.

Shikamaru observaba el lugar simulando un poco su asombro, jamás había entrado a un lugar así, cuando cumplió la mayoría, le juró y perjuró a su madre que no se juntaría con gente del "bajo mundo" ni entraría a estilos oscuros, ni nada por el estilo (razón por la cual, su madre lo mando al Conservatorio de música). ¿Qué diría ahora?

— Haber muchachos, aquí esta lo que me pidieron – la mesera regresó con una bandeja con cinco vasos; los dejó en la mesa y miró a cada uno de los chicos – Jamás los había visto por aquí… ¿Es la primera vez?

— Em…. – nadie supo que contestar.

— ¿No se nota? — dijo Saskue señalando a los demás con la mirada.

— A… oye.. ¿Tú eres el hermano de este sujeto Uchiha…— dijo señalando a Sasuke — ¿Cómo se llama?

— ¿Itachi?

— ¡Ah sí! Así se llama, Itachi Uchiha, viene muy seguido por aquí. Se parecen mucho – dijo la mesera.

— Yo también he venido— dijo Sasuke, hablaba con una voz muy baja, y de repente su gesto de presumido y pocos amigos se suavizó.

— Mmm… ay, no te recuerdo, bueno... Recuerdo a los que vienen muy seguido, como tu hermano… pero bueno, eso no importa… ¿Todos ustedes son nuevos no? – Dijo mirando a los demás

— No, — Kiba tomó el liderazgo – Yo he venido unas cuantas veces.

— Mmm… me parece que si te recuerdo…Pero bueno, por sus caras – volvió a los restantes— y por su ropa, puedo asegurar que si es la primera vez que vienen.

Shikamaru se miró… y luego a Lee y Naruto. A decir verdad los tres contrastaban un poco con el uniforme negro y blanco de todos los demás, Incluso Sasuke y Kiba pasaba desapercibidos (claro, ellos no usaban maquillaje). Pero Shikamaru venía con una chaqueta verde militar y una camisa negra abajo y pantalón de mezquilla, Lee venía con una sudadera, verde bandera y camisa en un tono más oscuro por debajo, y Naruto…, era mejor conseguirle una chamarra prestada porque… una camisa Naranja, no era lo mejor para pasar bien visto en ese lugar. Y luego con que el Uzumaki era rubio…

— Ahora entiendo, porque la mayoría nos miraba extraño – dijo Shikmaru – y luego se quitó su chaqueta.

— Descuiden… de eso no pasa. No es la primera ni última vez que gente de otro grupo social, viene. Ah, pero que descortés…. Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka, y si quieren les puedo ayudar a que la gente no los mire así.

— Tienes dos chamarras negras que nos prestes…Naruto da vergüenza – dijo Sasuke

— ¡Maldito! – gimió el rubio.

— Ok, yo las consigo. — sonrió Ino muy feliz.

Pasados unos minutos, Ino fue y regresó con un par de jerseys para Lee y Naruto.

— Solo devuélvanlas antes de irse, — Tal vez Ino era demasiado carismática como para trabajar en un lugar tan lúgubre.

— Gracias

— No, no… solo sean, amables con la propina. Además… me caen bien, Bueno, si necesitan algo me mandan a llamar,— les guiño un ojo— Tengo que ir a preparar a la banda que va a tocar solo quedan 10 minutos.

.

..

...

..

.

— Creí que había dicho diez minutos nada más – comentó Shikamaru.

— Ay contigo – Kiba le dio un codazo – relájate, mira si te tranquiliza, entabla amistad con alguno de los que están por aquí, son mayores, más maduros y seguramente igual de apáticos que tú. Sé que se llevaran bien.

Intento mirar a la gente a su alrededor, mientras bebía un poco. — Es demasiado problemático…

Entonces, las luces se atenuaron de manera rápida.

La gente se precipito hasta el escenario y se quedó esperando. Mientras aplaudía para que el espectáculo comenzara. En ese momento comenzó a escucharse al fondo mientras algunas siluetas aparecían sobre el escenario, un bajo golpeando las cuerdas en una misma nota, poco a poco fue subiendo el volumen. Se le unió otra guitarra imitando el mismo sonido. Y de un instante a otro se les unió un riff de una guitarra eléctrica, quedo y a la vez vivaz, parecía jugar e invitar a los espectadores a gritar; y de repente, se detuvo.

Las luces cesaron su juego, dejando el lugar en completa oscuridad.Y luego explotó.

**What have you done now?**

Gritaron varias voces masculinas en el escenario al mismo tiempo que una explosión de luces y sonidos se hizo presente en el lugar. El público se volvió loco al reconocer la canción y del agrado tan grande el inicio del riff adquirió fuerza, se sumó una batería palpitante y marchante, un piano acompañó el inicio de la melodía haciéndola soportable para Shikamaru y sus amigos.

Un ambiente algo distinto para ellos.

Y luego se apagaron casi por completo, dejando los golpes y fuerza de la canción en una apacible estrofa. Y una voz ligera masculina, con una voz femenina en el fondo.

.

**I know I better stop trying, you know that, there is No denying. I wont show mercy**

.

La gente aplastaba sin duda a todos los que había allí. Incluso Shikamaru y sus amigos fueron cruelmente separados. ¿Dónde estaba el Nara?

Solo y perdido entre una banda de gigantes vestidos de negro. Que lo empujaron hasta hacerlo estamparse con la barra que dividía la tarima del resto de la gente.

_— Que molesto_—pensó

.

**On you now!**

.

O eso pensaba

.

**I know I should stop believing I know that there is no retrieving It's over know…**

.

Una voz femenina enfrente a él, alzó la vista… y se perdió

Esa mujer simplemente apareció de la nada en el escenario, con un seguridad imponente, una ropa un tanto reveladora, y una voz maravillosa.

.

**What have youu done?**

.

Su cabello era de un extraño rubio oscuro, alborotado en cuatro coletas, de piel blanca y perfectamente lisa, con unos ojos verdes penetrantes, que cuando cruzaron con los del Nara, parecieron hacer que el tiempo se detenía.

No se movió, Shikamaru se quedó allí, impactado por la belleza de voz, talento y persona enfrente de él. Rogando porque siguiera la canción a pesar de no ser su tipo de ambiente.

.

**I, I've been waiting for someone like you But now you are slipìng away…. Why does fake make us suffer, There is a course between us Between me, and you!**

.

Recordará esas palabras, por el resto de su vida.

Porque la historia… apenas va a comenzar.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

— ¿Dónde está Shikamaru? — preguntó Kiba — Tenemos que encontrarlo, su mamá se pondrá furiosa si no aparece!

— ¿Y si lo robaron?

— A lo mejor se fue a su casa porque se aburrió – dijo Naruto

— Pero no contesta a su celular, será flojo pero no desobligado. – dijo Kiba. — ¿Qué hacemos?

Pasó por allí Ino Yamanaka, la amable y extrovertida mesera.

— Ino! – gritó Lee

— Ah! Hola chicos! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienen los Jerseys que les preste?

— Si, si – dijo Lee entregando las prendas.

— Oye… perdimos a nuestro amigo. ¿No lo has visto? Venía de negro, con una coleta alta y cara de amargado. – se adelantó Naruto. – Cuando empezó a tocar la banda, lo perdimos.

— Mmm… ¿Cómo se llama?

— Shikamaru. — Pues… creo que sí vi a su amigo, colándose al backstage, ya saben camerinos y todo eso. Estaba al frente del escenario con una cara de estúpido después de que Temari apareció.

— ¿Temari?— preguntaron todos

— La vocalista de la banda— les contestó Ino de una manera muy amable.

— Ah…

_— Un segundo_— pensó Sasuke cuando digirió lo que le habían dicho— ¿Shikamaru se coló a los camerinos?

Y al fin todos cayeron en cuenta, de la gravedad del asunto.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Canción: What have you done now? by. Whithin Temptation

No escribo Song fics, ni nada por el estilo. Solo se hizo alución a la canción. Sin embargo me gustaría que supieran a que canción hago referencia. Respeto íntegramente, es más en una banda de puros covers… HONOR a los grandes.

(1)Alhaja: Adorno

La imagen que esta en la portada no me pertenece, Internet me dice que pertenece a Temari88.

Merece continuación?

_Enkelii Chan_


	2. Ino & Chouji

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Diálogos y Narración  
_Pensamientos_  
**Letras de canciones**

* * *

**La vocalista  
****  
****Capitulo 2. Ino Y Chouji**

By. Enkelii Chan

**.**

—Shikamaru tu postura

— Perdone.

Dijo mientras seguía con la interpretación, ensayo, clase particular con una de las maestras más talentosas y llenas de experiencia en el arte del Violín.

Era el violinista más prometedor de su generación, no llevaba ni un año en el Liceo de Música cuando se convirtió en parte de la Orquesta Sinfónica Representativa, y por supuesto, era de los primeros violines. Y él no lo pidió. Pero por ahora solo revisaban su progreso individual… Dos años de su vida puestos en música, al año reconocido genio, ¿Debería pedir más?

Tocaba cada nota con precisión, leyendo los ritmos en cada compás, cada nota y cada silencio marcado en la partitura. Pero no estaba pensando en la melodía.

No ese día.

— Ya basta, detente— dijo su maestra. Al instante Shikamaru dejó de tocar y miró con duda a su maestra— Te noto… disperso Shikamaru. Algo importante ha acontecido en tu vida seguramente

— No es así, mi vida está en este violín.

— Usualmente no solo tocas, In-ter-pre-tas. — la maestra hizo recalcó en las sílabas de la última palabra. — Debes concentrarte. Hazlo de nuevo. Desde el principio…

Que atrevida. Pedirle eso a él cuando pasó una noche espectacular viendo a una artista espectacular en todo sentido frente al escenario, La maestra pedía un milagro.

Regresó algunas hojas atrás y respiró profundo para intentar concentrarse, y empezó a tocar nuevamente, intentaba mantenerse concentrado en el saltar de las notas y en conservar el espíritu de la melodía. Enserio que lo intentó, pero cada vez que tocaba no podía olvidarse de la canción de esa mujer, acompañándola había un chico violinista… Pensar en él lo hacía recordar el concierto, y por lo tanto a ella:

Esa chica, esa mujer había aparecido de la nada frente a él. Shikamaru se había logrado colar a la parte trasera del escenario y ella había aparecido de la nada con una taza de té en la mano…y…

— SHIKAMARU — del saltó que dio hizo chillar su violín de una manera muy horrible al oído. Su maestra estaba de pie mirándolo recriminatoriamente.

— ¿Sensei?

— Empezaste a tocar otra cosa… ¿Qué fue eso Shikamaru? No era nada digno de ser escuchado aquí.

— Le pido una disculpa.

— Quiero que te vayas de aquí. — dijo la maestra en tono cortante — Lo que te haya pasado debe concluir, para que puedas volver aquí e interpretar. Te veré la próxima sesión. Espero dejes de tontolear la próxima vez que te vea.

La maestra salió con paso firme del cuarto de ensayo dando un portazo al finalizar su salida.

"Que genio…" pensó Shikamaru respirando profundo y rascándose la cabeza. ¿Por qué a las mujeres les gustaba armar dramas?

. . . . . . . .

Lunes 5 de la tarde, el resto del día lo tenía libre. No iba a ir a su casa, no tenía ganas de limpiar, además si iba perdería el tiempo mirando al techo, era más productivo si caminaba por ahí.

No había visto a sus amigos esa tarde, todos seguramente tenían sus clases completas.

¿A qué dedicaría su tiempo libre?

— ¡Shikamaru! — gritó una voz familiar. Justo a tiempo, y justo en el momento ideal.

— Chouji, me alegra verte por aquí amigo. — dijo cuándo su robusto amigo le extendió la mano para que se saludaran, y luego hicieron su infantil saludo "secreto".

— Es raro verte fuera del Liceo de Música. ¿Qué estás haciendo fuera de tu cueva?

— Es una larga historia, ¿Y tú? — Chouji cargaba su mochila de la escuela y una bolsa de plástico con una caja dentro.

— Saliendo de clases, tu sabes que prefiero empezar tarde el día. Tuve laboratorio, ¿Quieres probar lo que hice?

— ¡Sí!

Chouji a diferencia de los demás, estaba más que enamorado de su carrera y no tenía ningún otro interés. Estudiaba gastronomía, y cada vez que se encontraban Chouji le llevaba algo de lo que recién había aprendido a hacer. Shikamaru siempre quedaba encantado.

— Me alegra que tú no te distraigas de lo que harás el resto de tu vida. Eres muy bueno. Serás un gran chef. Bueno, en realidad ya lo eres, tienes una mano envidiable para la cocina Chouji. ¿Qué estoy comiendo?

— Pastitas* — le contestó Chouji, — pero estas son de mi receta. No las encontrarás en ningún lugar.

— Eres grandioso Chouji — probar la comida de Chouji era un manjar completamente exquisito, te olvidabas de todo gracias al sabor de la comida.

— ¿Tienes tiempo? Vamos por un café, ¿Te parece? Tiene tiempo que no conversamos.

— Era justo lo que te iba a decir

Chouji lo condujo a un lugar que Shikamaru nunca había visitado, no estaba lejos de su escuela de Música, era una especie de barrio muy pequeño con tintes Europeos y coloniales. Había un pequeño lugar de un piso con puertas en arco y en cada una había alguien pintando o haciendo algo por el estilo. Ellos se dirigieron a la explanada del lugar junto a una fuente, ahí había mesas y gente platicando o escuchando la música en vivo.

— Creo que nunca has venido por aquí. — dijo Chouji, al ver que Shikamaru estaba boquiabierto y miraba todo el lugar impactado.

— No… ¿Dónde estamos?

— El valle del pintor.* Notarás por que se llama así. Además también vienen músicos, no hay música clásica, pero te agradará el ambiente.

Una campanita sonó dentro de la cabeza de Shikamaru al escuchar "música", y volteó para revisar su alrededor, su mesa estaba justo enfrente de una pequeña tarima que tenía dos sillas, unos micrófonos, una batería sencilla al fondo, y un amplificador.

— ¿Qué tocan? — preguntó entusiasmado.

— ¿Hoy? Ni idea, siempre son diferentes, incluso aunque venga el mismo grupo varía lo que vayas a escuchar.

En ese momento cuatro personas salieron de un edificio con instrumentos en mano salvo uno de ellos. Se dirigieron a la tarima y ajustaron algunos cables para preparar su entrada. Y luego una amable señora llegó a ofrecerles el menú para la tarde y se fue.

— Naruto me dijo que fueron al Funky Cat el viernes. — dijo Chouji — Dijeron que te fue bien.

— Aem… si, fue interesante.

— Nunca te creí a ti, emocionado por escuchar algo tan pesado como lo que tocan ahí. Y más por una mujer.

— Buenas tardes — dijo el sujeto del micrófono, Shikamaru tenía la vista puesta en las cuatro personas, en especial por la chica que estaba sentada en una de las sillas al frente de la tarima, por un momento había tenido la esperanza de que la Vocalista del viernes apareciera de nuevo ante sus ojos. Pero no, esta chica tenía una guitarra en las manos y su cabello era púrpura. El joven que los presentaba tenía un sobrero bastante excéntrico.

— Hm… — Shikamaru se volvió al fin para seguir hablando con Chouji, — fue divertido escuchar algo así. Siempre pensé que el tipo de música de ahí sería solamente mugidos y quejidos similares a animales.

— Y te encontraste con una dama al frente.

**Be… my, funny Valentine…**

**Sweet Darling… Valentine… You make me Smilee…**

Un poco de jazz, eso era lo que le dijeron que escucharía el viernes pasado. Al fondo de la conversación escuchaba a la chica de cabello morado engrosar su voz para hacerla sensual, y poder cantar esa canción. Una bella canción, que no acomodaba a cualquier cantante, sin embargo esa chica parecía tener no solo talento… si no técnica.

— Fue inesperado… — Cuando encontró a Chouji en realidad quería la compañía de su mejor amigo desde la infancia. Inseparables incluso a pesar de la distancia.

— Sí, eso supuse — se rio Chouji — Te colaste a los camerinos solo para concerla. Creo que te sorprendió bastante.

— ¿Quién te dijo que me colé a los camerinos solo para verla?— abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Quién le había dicho a Naruto lo que había hecho cuando desapareció de repente?

— Yo le dije— interrumpió una voz femenina y aguda. Ambos amigos dieron un brinco cuando de la nada apareció una joven y se sentó con ellos en la misma mesa.

— ¿I-Ino? — articulo Shikamaru.

— Parece que te sorprende mucho verme Shikamaru. ¿Cómo estás? Hola Chouji.

— Eh… ¿Ustedes dos se conocen? — dijo Shikamaru frunciendo el ceño, no estaba muy cómodo con la repentina presencia de Ino en su mesa.

— Si, su papá y el mío son muy amigos. Espero que no te moleste que me siente un segundo con ustedes. — dijo la Rubia alzando la mano para llamar a un mesero.

— No, para nada — titubeó, y lo que pasaba era que Ino, estuvo presente cuando conoció de frente a esa hermosa Vocalista el viernes pasado.

— Oh, adoro esa canción, ojala yo tuviera talento para poder cantar así. Pero bah, no les gustará oírme a mi hacer eso.

— Es algo con lo que se nace — dijo Chouji. — Shikamaru toca el violín.

— ¡Oh! ¿¡Enserio?! — gritó Ino, y luego miró que a un costado de la silla de Shikamaru se encontraba dicho instrumento — ¡No te lo puedo creer! ¿Estudias música o eres aficionado?

Auch, eso había sido un insulto.

— Estudio en el Conservatorio de Música.

— ¡QUE ENVIDIA! ¿Ves a los chicos que están tocando? — Ino se había emocionado súbitamente al ver el violín, los ojos le habían brillado como estrellas, y empezó a señalar a cada uno de los integrantes — Fijate bien, seguramente los conoces. Les gusta venir aquí fingiendo ser de otro tipo de intereses, pero… El chico de la batería y el de la guitarra también estudian en el Conser, solo que el de la guitarra estudia violín, al igual que tú, es una delicia escucharlo. — el guitarrista era el sujeto del sombrero extraño. — La guitarra la aprendió a tocar gracias a su cantante, ella estudió en el Conservatorio de otra ciudad, y actualmente estudia en el Conservatorio de aquí, estudia piano pero tiene una técnica hermosa para cantar. Toca la guitarra desde que tenía 15 años. El bajista también estudia en el conservatorio, pero toca el contrabajo ahí.

— Multi-instrumentalistas… — dijo Shikamaru con desdén, no era algo que le agradara, sentía que tenía que dedicarse a un solo instrumento toda su vida.

— Es que ninguno de ellos se dedica a la música completamente. De hecho han tocado en el Funky Cat varias veces, son muy buenos, incluso mejores que los que escuchaste el viernes. ¿No conoces a alguno de ellos?

Se quedó mirando detenidamente a cada uno de ellos mientras seguían tocando, la cantante no tenía ningún instrumento en las manos, pero su voz era radiante, la técnica impecable y no parecían tener algún error… Si, definitivamente todos ellos tenían ya varios años de estudio. Intento fijarse, pero al menos de lejos ninguno le parecía familiar

— Shikamaru vive encerrado en su pequeño mundo clásico — dijo Chouji. — ¿Van a pedir algo?

La señora mesera se acercó con una pequeña libretita para tomar las ordenes, al final eran dos cafés americanos para ambos chicos y un latte para Ino.

— El café solo me hace daño — se excusó.— ¿Enserio no los conoces?

— No… — volvió a decir, aunque tenía que admitir que en conjunto los cuatro eran muy buenos, su sonido resultaba relajante y muy agradable.

— Ella le enseñó a Temari todo lo que se necesita para cantar. — Shikamaru sintió que le tocaban una campana en los oídos, y se quedó sin habla varios minutos.

— ¿A que te refieres con que no se dedican a la música completamente? — preguntó Chouji mientras sacaba un elegante plato de su mochila y servía en la mesa las pastitas que había hecho ese mismo día.

— Todos son profesionistas de otra cosa, no se a que se dedican pero solo los encuentras en la calle a partir de ésta hora. Antes trabajan o estudian, o algo mas. Nadie sabe exactamente a que se dedican, se rumora que al menos la cantante hace una tesis importante de maestría o algo asi, y durante las mañanas no la ves jamás en ningun sitio.

— ¿Y les alcanza el tiempo?

Era una locura estudiar dos cosas al mismo tiempo, pero el mismo Shikamaru lo hacía, no era excelente en las mañanas, pero por que no se sentía -motivado-. Seguramente quienes fueran ellos, debían llevar todo con extrema cautela y estudiando menos de medio tiempo. De igual manera eran muy buenos.

Se quedó expectante, intentando encontrar algun error en la técnica de ellos, pero si lo hubo no lo noto, en conjunto todo lo que podía escuchar era embelesante. Desde el punto de vista que lo mirara. Se quedó tanto tiempo perplejo que ni si quiera escuchaba que Ino le estaba preguntando.

— Nara...

— Shikamaru!— no fue hasta que Chouji lo agitó de los hombros que reaccionó.

— ¿Qué paso?

— ¿Eres hijo de Shikaku Nara? — preguntó Ino con una sonrisa de felicidad. Él solamente acertó a mover la cabeza de arriba a abajo, e Ino dió un grito de emoción con un saltito. — Tal vez no lo sepas, pero el papá de Chouji, el tuyo y el mío fueron grandes amigos hace mucho.

_"Que aburrido" _lo menos que esperaba hacer esa tarde era hablar de sus padres y lo que hacían actualmente con los hijos de los amigos de sus padres, en verdad quería conversar con Chouji acerca de lo que pasó el viernes, pero Ino no parecía estar cerca de irse.

Hubo un momento en el que se quedó mirando a los músicos, pensando en Temari, Ino había dicho que la del pelo morado le había enseñado todo lo que había que saber para cantar. Ella lo hacía con técnica, pero indudablemente tenía talento. No recordaba ver a Temari usando ténicas para cantar el viernes pasado.

Tan se quedó ensimismado solo escuchando la música que empezó a recordar todo lo que había pasado.

_Después de saltar la barricada y caer casi literalmente con la cara del otro lado, se arrastró como pudo hasta la puerta que había escondida en una esquina, cuando la hubo cruzado y cerrado se levantó ayudandose de sus manos y se intentó sacudir todo el polvo que tenía encima. Las paredes vibraban gracias a la música, aunque el concierto estaba a mitad._

_Aún no había acabado el concierto y se había liberado de la multitud. ¿Porqué lo hizo? Por que a la mitad del concierto, como toda buena cantante sabe, la voz tiene que tomarse un descanso para continuar, la chica había ido a la parte de atrás a descansar un par de canciones. Y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a donde vió el backstage._

_Nadie lo detuvo... nadie podía pasar la frenética masa de gente que se atiborraba ante la barrera. El ya estaba al frente... _

_Caminó derecho intentando seguir a sus instintos hasta que encontró otra puerta que tenía una estrella amarilla, con rayones en marcador negro. Estaba abierta, así que entró. Era un gran espacio, lleno de sillas amontonadas, una mesa grande con frituras y otros bocadillos a medio comer, intrumentos, cables... pero ni una sola persona. Se acercó cuidando de que sus pasos no se escucharan demasiado, en la parte de atrás de la sala había un espacio que parecía un cuarto, no tenía puerta, solo una cortina roja brillante con olor a maquillaje._

_Seguía escuchando las paredes vibrar por las canciones en el escenario incluso los gritos de la gente se escuchaban más que claros a pesar de la distancia y de las paredes. Cuando llegó a la cortina sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda. Alguien lo estaba mirando._

— _Disculpa, ¿Qué demonios creés que estás haciendo? _—_ le espetó una voz de mujer, no era ni aguda ni muy grave, pero era dura y denotaba enojo._

— _Yo... _—_ se había volteado de inmediato, al siguiente segundo se había congelado. Ella era mucho más hermosa en persona, se veía enfadada sin duda, pero a pesar de que los ojos verdes intentaban asesinarlo, no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuera suspirar. Literalmente._

_Ella dió un sorbo a la taza que tenía en las manos, olía a té verde y miel. Luego la dejó despacio en la mesa._

— _Quiero que te vayas. Ahora_—_ dijo de la manera mas firme sin ser grosera que encontró._

— _Tu voz... _—_ articulo Shikamaru muy torpemente. Lo que solo hizó que chica rubia se enfadara más, nadie debía estar tan cerca de ella, y menos solos. El sujeto no estaba embobado, más bien paralizado, tenía los ojos congelados en ella y no se había movido ni un milimetro, no era el torpe fan enamorado de ella, pero eso no lo iba a salvar..._

_Se acercó dos pasos hacia él, en el cual Shikamaru ni siquiera se inmutó. Y no reaccionó hasta que sintió algo hirviendo en su cara, ella le había aventado el té caliente para despertarlo, y al segundo siguiente Shikamaru solo sintió dos golpes muy fuertes, uno en la zona de la entrepierna, ese golpe lo dobló de inmediato, el dolor lo hizo reaccionar aunque muy tarde porque el segundo golpe en la nuca lo noque._

Cuando volvió a la realidad el sol se estaba poniendo, e Ino se había acabado las galletas de Chouji.

— Si quieren se los presentó, se han presentado en el Funky Cat, y somos bastante buenos amigos.

— ¿Eh? — fue lo primero que dijo Shikamaru.

— Les digo, que si quieren conocerlos, son buenas personas. — Chouji asintió feliz, podría ser una buena idea, así que de inmediato se agachó por su mochila y volvió a llenar el plato.

La músca se había detenido, en señal de que se había terminado la presentación, sin quererlo habían estado sentados mas de una hora ahí, en la cual el Nara había estado ausente mas de la mitad.

Ino hizo una señal agitando las manos hacia los músicos que estaban hablando con el gerente del lugar en turno. Uno de ellos se fijo en ella y la saludo con la mano. Pero luego se fueron, ignorando por completo a Ino y a sus brazos agitandose en el aire como si se estuviera ahogando.

— Tal vez no te vieron. — le dijo Shikamaru intentando ser amable, pero Ino no se sentía amable:

— Callate.

A eso de las 7 de la noche los tres optaron por irse, cada quien a su casa y por sus propios medios. Se había quedado con las ganas de platicarle a Chouji sobre la chica del viernes pasado, que aunque lo noqueo y lo dejó incosciente varias horas, le había quitado el sueño.

Cuando llegó a su casa, y cenó al lado de sus padres, su madre lo miró interrogante, intentando ver através de los movimientos de su hijo algun deje de por que había llegado tan tarde, solo y con cara de muerto el viernes anterior. Pero su hijo estaba más ensimismado en cortar un pedazo de carne y comerlo.

— ¿Qué dicen las chicas Shikamaru?— dijo su padre después de beber un poco de agua.

Sobresaltado por la pregunta Shikamaru dejó caer el tenedor en el plato haciendo un ruido estruendoso, la palabra "chicas" y su nombre en la misma frase, viniendo de boca de su padre no era algo normal.

— ¿A que te refieres? — pero el chico genio del violín solo parpadeó un par de veces para recuperar la compostura.

— Que jamás has traído una de tus novias a casa, en realidad. Nunca hemos sabido de que te intereses en alguien.

— Vamos a tener que subastarte— dijo su madre con una sonrisa. El tema de su hijo, con una chica era el favorito, por que él, jamás en la vida, se había interesado en alguien siempre decía lo mismo: "tener novia es muy problemático".

— Es muy problemático ese asunto— respondió y luego bostezo.

Su padre se le quedó mirando fijamente, con una sonrisa apenas perceptible en el rostro, Shikaku Nara era un Shikamaru envejecido y firme, una persona dura y extremadamente inteligente. Escepto cuando de su esposa se trataba, aun no había explicación de como su padre un hombre tan inteligente y fuerte se había casado con la mujer que lo podía humillar en dos palabras, o en una orden.

La mirada de su padre le decía que no le creía. Que había notado el cambio. Y que un día de estos sin prescencia de su madre, lo haría decir todo acerca de esa chica.

Shikamaru no se había considerado obvio, solo quemó el desayuno dos veces por que se había quedado mirando a la pared. Se había sentado en el jardin con un libro al reves en las manos y estaba tarareando canciones de amor en la bañera.

Nada demasiado obvio.

Más tarde esa misma noche había encendido el televisor para ver las noticias, tenía tarea que hacer pero... "era muy aburrido".

Estaban pasando un pequeño reportaje sobre un hecho que estaba causando ruido a los habitantes de la ciudad, la noticia hace unos días había sido ignorada, incluso aplaudida: Había estado apareciendo en diferentes sitios y de diferentes maneras, cuerpos sin vida de gente que se identificó como -vagabundos-. Gente sin empleo, sin estudios, sin casa o lugar para vivir, que segun la opinión de la gente de alta sociedad, debían ser erradicados, ésta misma gente aplaudió al justiciero... pero los dos días anteriores habían aparecido dos jóvenes, que no tenían ni trabajo, ni escuela y que se dedicaban a colgarse de dinero de sus padres. Además de una joven que fue colgada con todo y guitarra debajo de un puente.

Quien quiera que estuviera haciendo eso, no le gustaba que la gente se dedicara a hacer nada. En opinión de Shikamaru asesinar vagabundos y chicos vividores no era la solución. Pero ese no era su asunto.

Cuando decidió que era hora de dormir, sin hacer tarea o estudiar, apagó todas las luces, dejó todo en su lugar para ir a la escuela al día siguiente y se recostó en su cama, y justo antes de que terminara de caer en profundo sueño una idea brillante vino a su mente.

"— ella le enseñó a Temari todo lo que hay que saber sobre cantar" había dicho Ino. E Ino conocía a esa chica, tal vez si se las arreglara para conocer a la chica de cabello morado, podría conocer a Temari, sin recibir algun golpe en esta ocación.

Y así se durmió, pensando en recorrer todo el conservatorio en busca de alguno de los integrantes de la banda de esa tarde.

**Continuará...**

* * *

*Pastitas: son una especie de galletas, (muy difíciles de hacer) muy costosas por cierto. Son gruesas y son muy buenas si las hizo alguien que sabe de cocina, Imagen: , además no son comerciales, son de panaderías de cada ciudad, más artesanales, no sé si me explico.

*El valle del pintor: está basado en un lugar llamado El barrio del artista. que sí existe´. =)

Alguien comentó que hace tiempo habían leído ésta historia, =) bueno, solo le digo por que ahora si la continuaré, no como la vez pasada que solo la dejé ahí sin un capitulo 2...

**Enkelii Chan**


	3. Los hermanos Suna

_:3 He vuelto... No, no los abandone._

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Diálogos y Narración  
_Pensamientos_**  
**

* * *

**La vocalista  
****  
****Capitulo 3. Los hermanos Suna**

_By. Enkelii Chan_

...

..

.

La noche empezaba a caer despacio, los faros y otros tipos de luces de la ciudad comenzaban a brillar. Dentro de un presumido y lujoso fraccionamiento, había una enorme casa (o mansión)…

Dos hermanos jugaban cómodos dentro de dicha casa, una consola de videojuegos, un enorme bowl lleno de palomitas y el suave sofá de la casa, combinación perfecta para cualquier tarde.

– ¿Escuchaste eso? – dijo el mayor, pero su hermano estaba enserio intentando ganar la partida de ese momento– Gaara, hazme caso.

– No – respondió con la mirada fija en la pantalla de Tv, luego sonrió con algo de malicia – Estoy a nada de humillarte de nuevo.

– … No, enserio. Escucha y luego terminas de humillarme.

Kankuro y Gaara eran hermanos, muy unidos a decir verdad, aunque el primero era extrovertido y hablador, y Gaara era un hombre de pocas palabras; se habían acoplado muy bien a través de los años, hasta llegar a estar juntos para hacer casi todo.

Kankuro pausó el juego, a lo cual su hermano menor respondió con una mirada fría de esos ojos tan claros y enmarcados de negro, pero segundos después se dio cuenta de que Kankuro no lo había detenido sin razón, podían escuchar perfectamente a alguien en la planta alta, cantando.

– Si da la nota, yo hago las palomitas– dijo Kankuro

– No voy a apostar, no va a dar la nota…

Y ambos hermanos dejaron todo lo que estaban haciendo y subieron corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de dónde salía el sonido.

Curiosamente la puerta estaba abierta y dentro, su hermana estaba practicando, la popular pero no del todo fácil canción: El Fantasma de la Òpera.

Temari era hermana de ambos, tenía un cabello rubio oscuro y ojos verde esmeralda. Resultaba curioso pensar que ella era rubia cuando Gaara era pelirrojo y Kankuro castaño… pero en fin.

– ¿Apuestas? – volvió a preguntar Kankuro por lo bajo a su hermano.

– No lo va a lograr – le contestó su hermano con toda seguridad, ambos lo sabían… esa canción no iba a terminar bien. Temari se giró para silenciar a sus dos hermanos que murmuraban desde la puerta, no podía distraerse de su ensayo.

El Fantasma de la Opera, siendo una obra muy popular exigía un registro (1) amplio para toda aquella chica que quisiera interpretar Christine, pues más de una pieza tenía notas altas que eran difíciles de lograr sin sonar como un ratón siendo asesinado.

La canción pide poco en un inicio, es considerablemente grave pero cómoda, y va en aumento de grado de dificultad para mantener el volumen de voz sin gritar cuando la canción sube en la escala musical. Para el hombre esta canción suele ser tranquila si se cuenta con un registro estándar de Tenor, lo difícil suele ser encontrar una voz que sea tan excepcional para hacer sonar al fantasma como un verdadero genio.

La parte final para las damas es la más difícil y es parte del climax de la canción, todo el mundo espera escuchar a una mujer capaz de cantar agudo, y hacerlo bien…. Son notas altas, cada una más alta que la anterior y debe mantenerse con una voz limpia y sin gemidos o gritos, y por supuesto culminar con una nota que más que nota puede parecer silbido de lo aguda que es.

Justo en esa parte final, Temari empezó a hacer muecas, muecas de esfuerzo y de dolor. Toda la canción le resultaba tranquila, su semblante permaneció inalterable hasta que empezó a cantar esa parte. La voz empezó a quejarse por si sola y no importaba cuanta calma deseara mantener la joven, en su rostro se veía demasiado esfuerzo y presión, y como se esperaban sus hermanos su garganta no soportó la última nota; ya las anteriores habían sonado a desastre entero, pero la última… mas que ratón pareció un gato chillando de dolor….

Hubo un silencio entre los tres hermanos, Temari no se atrevió a mirarlos, la nota seguía estando más allá de su límite vocal; sólo suspiro y tomó el control del televisor, la razón por la que de la nada había empezado a cantar: En ese momento veía la película El fantasma de la ópera.

¿Se sintió inspirada? No, la verdad ver esa película la hacía frustrarse por tener un registro vocal "corto".

– Que bueno que nadie aposto a favor – dijo Kankuro en voz alta, para que incluso su hermana lo escuchara.

– ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – respondió Temari molesta.

– Queríamos ver si nos quedábamos sin Vocalista.

– Ha ha – rió Temari fingidamente y enojada – chistoso…

Gaara se acercó a su hermana y suspiró viendo la película a su lado.

– Si sigues haciendo eso te vas a quedar sin voz– le dijo a su hermana.

– No lo hago muy a menudo – respondió la rubia.

– Te vas a lastimar… además de que lo hiciste sin si quiera calentar.

– Solo quería un registro más grande…

– ¿Qué dos octavas y media no son suficientes? – exclamó Kankuro acercándose – Todo el mundo te lo va a decir, lo importante no es que tan largo sea tu registro, si no cómo lo uses.

– Ya lo sé, solo cállate… – dijo indignada, dos minutos después suspiró sacando todo el aire que aguantaba y dijo – ¿Enserio sonó tan mal?

Ambos hermanos se miraron antes de contestar. ¿Cuál era la manera mas sutil de decirlo?

– ¿Quieres la verdad?– le preguntó Gaara volviendo a ver la película.

– Si, quiero la verdad.

– Sonó como cuando avientas un gato chillando por la ventana desde un noveno piso – respondió Kankuro.

Eso había sido una exageración, pero para el mayor de los hermanos la mitad de lo que dijo había sido broma. Aunque dichosa bromita le costó un codazo en el estómago que Temari no dudo en plantar.

– Gaara… ¿Tu que dices? – suspiró Temari después de medio mal matar a su hermano mayor.

– Sin duda, esta por mucho, fuera de tu rango.

Gaara era el menor de los tres, tenía una tez muy pálida, ojos de un verde muy clarao enmarcados duramente con negro y cabello rojo encendido, y a pesar de ser el menor era de esas personas serias que hablaban siempre después de pensar, sin chistar y con madurez hecha palabras.

Kankuro, el mayor de los tres era sociable y racional, el más alivianado y calmado entre los tres, era muy alto y de piel clara con cabello castaño y ojos oscuros. Y Temari, la hermana de en medio, ella era una de esas mujeres que nadie jamás podría describir como "princesa". Era femenina claro, ir de compras era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, y estaba muy orgullosa de ser mujer, pero no por eso dejaba de ser firme y era maleable y torpe como muchas de las chicas de su –elite- . No era superficial, pero si vanidosa en un nivel estable. Era una mujer muy fuerte y decidida, de paso firme… Ella era Sabaku No Temari, una chica que había nacido para hacerse notar por ser mujer, como una reina.

No por eso era frívola o avariciosa… lo contrario. Solo muy muy exigente con todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Los tres hermanos tenían una banda, ya conocida en la ciudad, y aunque cambiaban de guitarrista a cada rato, ellos tres y la adorada novia de Gaara conformaban dicha banda a espaldas de su padre. Todo su mundo musical era un secreto.

En la alta sociedad no estaba bien visto dirigir o ser parte de una banda de géneros Underground, su padre enloqueció la primera vez que los escuchó en un ensayo.

– A veces me pregunto, ¿Qué diría papá si supiera lo lejos que hemos llegado? – preguntó Kankuro en voz alta mientras miraba al techo.

– Gritaría, rompería la batería con sus manos y luego nos mandaría a una escuela militar y a mí a un convento, por ser indecentes. – le contestó Temari – pero, bueno... llevamos años escondiéndolo, algún día… si conseguimos un contrato, todo podría cambi-

– ¿No se han dado cuenta de la lógica de la película? - interrumpió Gaara cambiando abruptamente el tema – Antes de cruzar el espejo ella esta peinada y sin maquillaje, cuando cruza el espejo y canta tiene rizos definidos de gran tamaño y un impresionante maquillaje en los ojos…

. . . . . . .

Ya eran las dos de la tarde, al fin podría marcharse al Conservatorio. Ese día había decidió no pasar a su casa a comer, así que cargó (y cuidó de golpes) su amado violín toda la mañana, ¿Por qué estaba rompiendo toda su rutina?

Por que como diera el lugar, iba a encontrar a alguien que conociera a Temari, ya fuese Ino o la chica del cabello purpura. Aunque Ino seguramente no la conocía demasiado, pues no tenía ningún número de referencia, no al menos ella directamente. Pero si lo que dijo el día anterior era verdad, la chica del cabello morado debía estar en el conservatorio y ella _si_ conocía a Temari.

De cualquier manera temprano en la mañana le preguntó a su padre acerca de la familia Yamanaka, para poder mantenerse en contacto con Ino, en caso de hallar el número de Temari, a lo que su padre respondió:

– _Si, conozco a Inochi Yamanaka, no tiene mucho tiempo que volvieron a la ciudad… Espero que esa chica de la que estas enamorado no sea su hija._

El plan era caminar hasta el Conservatorio, bueno, tomar un autobús que lo dejara cerca y luego caminaría. El trayecto era demasiado largo como para recorrerlo a pie, y era muy problemático en especial para Nara Shikamaru.

Era curioso, que él dentro del Conservatorio, teniendo tantas voces entrenadas para cantar a su alrededor, se hubiera fijado en alguien de un medio –arrabalero- como Temari.

¿Qué tenía de especial su voz?

Cuando bajó del autobús, cuidando que nadie siquiera pasara rozando su violín, escuchó un ruido y una vibración escandalosa proveniente de su estómago. Tan ruidosa que una señora que pasaba a su lado dio un pequeño brinco por el susto.

Ese día tenía suficiente tiempo para tomar un almuerzo en el parque a dos calles del Conservatorio. No escogió nada elegante, solo un baguette gigante callejero y un refresco de lata y se sentó en una banca debajo de un árbol a comer.

El plan era terminar su comida e ir a su escuela a dar de vueltas en búsqueda de la chica que Ino mencionó el día anterior, o incluso alguien de la misma banda que escuchó junto con ella, para hacerse del número telefónico, correo o Facebook de Temari… Había pasado toda la mañana pensando en su plan, tenía grabado el sombrero chistoso de uno de los otros músicos y el cabello morado. Esperaba aunque sea contar con un poquito de suerte… así todo sería sencillo.

Shikamaru tenía mucha suerte, en verdad, tal vez demasiada. Lo que no tenía era idea de los rostros que estaba buscando, si la idea básica de una banda front-woman de jazz … pero no tenía idea de cómo reconocerlos.

Suerte se llama, a que a unos metros de distancia, había un enorme árbol, debajo de él estaban tres personas, un alto chico de desgarbado cabello plateado que ocultaba la mitad inferior de su rostro con una mascara, un chico delgado de cabello café con un mondadientes en la boca, y una cantante de cabello purpura y ojos color caramelo. Los tres juntos colectaban dinero mientras tocaban una canción.

Lo único que Shikamaru pensó, mientras oía a lo lejos a los músicos fue " Ultimamente hay mucho talento callejero".

Cuando terminó de comer y pasó junto a la muchedumbre apelotonada alrededor de los tres músicos, se dio cuenta de algo y se detuvo solo unos segundos por curiosidad a mirar y a oir más detenidamente… Dos guitarras y alguien llevando el ritmo con algo que no alcanzaba a ver gracias a la masa de gente.

"_No son amateurs"_ pensó al escucharlos, estaba muy claro… había demasiada coordinación y técnica detrás de su interpretación para ser solo de la calle.

Pero no tenía tiempo para eso, tenía que correr…

– ¡Eh! ¡El chico del violín! – gritó el joven del cabello plateado, Shikamaru apenas y volteó a verlo, pero no se detuvo – Tengo que hablar contigo.

Pero el Nara solo siguió su camino, dejando atrás a la muchedumbre y a los músicos debajo del árbol, llegar al Conservatorio era mucho más importante.

– ¿Conoces a ese sujeto Kakashi? – le preguntó la peli morada a su compañero, era no típico que él se levantara para llamar a alguien entre el público.

– SI, pero… después lo veré.

– ¿Estudia en el Conser(2)?

– Si– respondió Kakashi tomando asiento de nuevo junto al árbol y alcanzando su guitarra para volver a tocar.

– ¿Y es bueno? – interrumpió el otro chico.

– Bastante…

– Bueno, si es tan bueno como para que tú lo digas, al rato que vayamos para allá nos lo presentas. – dijo el chico del mondadientes.

– A ver si, si es tan bueno… – declaró la chica del cabello purpura antes de volver a tocar.

. . . . . . . . . .

¿Quiénes eran los hermanos Suna?

Sabaku no Gaara, Temari y Kankuro

Eran hijos de un adinerado empresario, los tres asistían a una prestigiosa universidad privada y cada uno de ellos tenía su propio automóvil, celular de último modelo, ropa de marcas costosas y todo aquello que pudiera ser conseguido por medio de mucho dinero y un buen apellido.

Aunque eso conllevaba a mantener una imagen limpia y muy pulcra, no debían verse inmersos en nada del "bajo-mundo", Su padre se los tenía estrictamente prohibido.

En lo que respectaba a su música, todos asistieron a clases alguna vez, en sus costosas colegiaturas de secundaria y preparatoria se incluía Musica como una materia, de ahí que aprendieran todo.

Pero claro, no estaba aprobado por nadie de su familia tener música como un pasatiempo, y menos como un proyecto firme y paralelo a los estudios, además si aun fuera un pasatiempo debía ser único y dedicado a música académica.

Alguna vez encontró el señor Suna a sus hijos a mitad de un ensayo, decir que rompió la guitarra, bajo y la batería de sus hijos es poco..

Pero ni si quiera ese acontecimiento fue impedimento para ellos, Solo no ensayaban en casa, ¿Y los conciertos?

" – _Papá, vamos a ir a una fiesta en casa de Matsuri _

– _Esta bien hijos, diviértanse"_

Siempre funcionaba, además de que su padre no pasaba demasiado tiempo en casa, siempre estaba fuera o de viaje, por lo que evadirlo y hacer lo que les gustaba, no era difícil.

Pero sus apellidos en definitiva, no podían aparecer en ese medio, sería una condena a muerte. Estaba muy mal visto que tuvieran una banda "underground" en su medio tan pulcro y fresa.

"Si no eras músico graduado del Conservatorio, no valías la pena" en pocas palabras, y como su padre no accedió a que estudiaran música jamás…

. . .

Todas las mañanas, Temari se levantaba y se arreglaba para ir a sus clases en la universidad, ponía mucho empeño en mantener su imagen limpia, aunque realmente no se esforzaba en clases, pero un titulo de universidad hablaría bien de ella.

Su padre estaba de acuerdo, aunque no veía a su hija ejerciendo una profesión, en realidad su padre esperaba casarla con un adinerado heredero de otra empresa y que ella estuviera dispuesta a vivir entre comodidades y a ser hermosa dentro de una mansión sin chistar o quejarse, sin sueños y sin ir más allá… Ser fuerte e independiente, una mujer líder era considerado monstruoso. _"Temari no debía romper el estereotipo de mujer" decía el señor Suna._

– Ese pensamiento estaría bien si viviéramos en el siglo pasado. – decían sus hermanos – Mamá era una mujer increíblemente fuerte...

Si, su padre tenía complejos del siglo XIX, pero gracias a su ausencia la mayor parte del mes, nadie se molestaba o se quejaba.

– Buenos días Temari – dijo Gaara sentándose para desayunar junto con su hermana.

– Hola Gaara – le respondió ella mirándose en el espejo, no debía tener ni un cabello fuera de lugar…

– ¿Tuviste una buena noche?

– Si, todo tranquilo, soñé con lo que pasó el viernes en el backstage.

– ¿Lo del sujeto que dejaste noqueado en el vestidor? – dijo Gaara con una pequeña sonrisa después de beber un poco de jugo.

– Si – se empezó a reír la rubia, recordar ese hecho era muy gracioso, el tipo no había puesto resistencia, ni había articulado nada para detenerla.

– No se, ahora que lo pienso…creo que estaba perdido, no podía ni hablar cuando me vio – dijo después de que controlo sus risas, Gaara también se reía, pero resultaba mas agradable para él mirar las carcajadas de su hermana "reina".

– Y tu muy salvaje lo dejaste noqueado – dijo Gaara al fin, y Temari no pudo más que volver a reírse, debía sentirse mal, probablemente el chico no tenía malas intenciones, ¿O si?

– Soñé que el tipo despertaba antes de que nos fuéramos y le pedía disculpas por haberlo golpeado tan feo.

– ¿Tú? ¿Disculpas? – dijo Gaara con mucha sorpresa.

– Si, lo sé, fue muy muy extraño.

– Bueno, seguro es tu conciencia que sabe que hiciste algo mal, el día que lo vuelvas a ver le pides disculpas de verdad.– Temari se rió de las palabras de su hermano antes de responderle:

– Dudo que lo vuelva a ver

– Temari, nunca dudes del señor demonio llamado "destino".

Con eso, Temari se levanto de la mesa y dejó sus platos para ser lavados, después se fue dejando al frío de su hermano desayunando no sin antes despedirse y desearle un buen día. Luego terminó su rutina matinal…

Cuando se aseguró de que no tenía ni un cabello fuera de su lugar, o una línea de maquillaje que estuviera de más, se dirigió a la cochera de su casa con las llaves en la mano para subir a su nada ordinario Spark (3) color rosa. En definitiva había autos más lujosos y costosos (como el de Kankuro) pero su auto, era el único Spark rosa de toda la ciudad.

Siempre llegaba puntual a sus reuniones y deberes, ni un minuto tarde. Jamás en su vida, siempre salía con tiempo de sobra de su casa y preferentemente llegaba con anticipación a sus encuentros, lo que le daba la comodidad de poder manejar tranquila y relajada.

Esa mañana iba con el radio apagado, solo escuchando el ronroneo suave de su motor mientras las palabras de su hermano seguían haciendo eco dentro de su cabeza _"Nunca dudes del señor demonio llamado __destino" _.

– Si, claro – pensó sonriendo, se detuvo en un semáforo y encendió sus luces para indicar que iba a dar vuelta a la izquierda en un cruce de cuatro caminos. Se pegó a un lado de la calle y esperó a que el semáforo le diera la oportunidad de avanzar; y entonces el "destino" decidió hacer su jugada.

Solo tuvo que girar su vista un instante a su derecha, sólo un insignificante momento que fue por curiosidad, pero lo menos que esperaba era encontrar a un chico cruzando la calle con un violín en la mano, y menos aún se esperaba que ese chico fuera aquel desafortunado que ella noqueó el viernes anterior. Si, era aquel chico de la cara aburrida que se coló a los camerinos en el Funky Cat, el chico en el que estaba pensando en ese preciso momento.

Lo siguió con la mirada, él pareció no darse cuenta de que ella lo veía, por que cruzó la calle con rumbo fijo a una parada en contra esquina.

"_Las coincidencias no existen, solo existe lo inevitable" _dijo una voz en su cabeza.

"_Querido señor destino:_

_Es usted un ser que nadie jamás comprende, que nadie espera conocer, y un ser del que se desconocen sus motivos de actuar, y justo ahora LO VEO COMO UN LOCO DEMONIO._

_¿En que demonios me ha metido Señor Destino?_

_Attentamente. Temari"_

Pero hacer notas mentales donde maldecía al destino no la iba a ayudar.

Por que, esa misma tarde se volvió a encontrar a ese chico, "El chico del violín" decidió llamarlo.

Esa segunda vez ella estaba cerca del centro de la ciudad, no demasiado lejos del aclamado Conservatorio de Música, estaba a punto de dejar su auto en un estacionamiento. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Porque como toda buena chica de sociedad tomaba clases de idiomas por las tardes, costosas clases privadas por supuesto, y su escuela estaba a un par de cuadras del Conservatorio.

Estaba a punto de girar y entrar al estacionamiento, cuando un salvaje autobús se atravesó para que alguien pudiera bajar en ese lugar.

Y ahí lo vio, la cara aburrida y peinado relamido del Chico del violín, una señora saltó cuando pasó al lado del sujeto, por los gestos que hizo el muchacho seguramente su estómago acababa de rugir estruendosamente de hambre, y luego lo miró mientras atravesaba la calle y se dirigía a un parque…

¿Estaba pensando en lo que iba a hacer a continuación? ¿O fue instinto?

Instinto.

Miró su reloj de una manera apresurada y trató de apurar al muchacho que recibió su auto y las llaves para tenerlo dentro del estacionamiento, en cuanto tuvo todo en la mano, junto con su bolsa y demás cosas, salió caminando a paso apresurado en dirección al mismo parque al que se había ido el chico del violín.

Tenía tiempo para encontrar al chico y luego correr a su clase. Eso si tenía suerte, y la tenía, estaba pasando debajo de la zona llena de árboles curiosos del parque cuando divisó al chico sentado en una banca comiendo, pero no se acercó. Se quedó de pie unos instantes antes de decidir que hacer.

No podía acercarse así nada más y decir _"¡Hola! ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Te debo una disculpa por lo del viernes. Te dejé inconsciente, te golpee en la cabeza y en… ¿Tu zona sensible? "_

Lo volvió a mirar, quizás no era buena idea interrumpirlo mientras comía. Podría ser de mal gusto, y siendo ella alguien de apellido respetable debía presentarse con modales. Así que se sentó en una banca desde donde lo pudiera ver a él y espero, mientras seguía discutiendo el dialogo en su mente.

"_Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas? Mi nombre es Temari, quizás no me reconozcas pero, quería pedirte disculpas por…" _

No, eso era muy torpe.

"_Hola, perdón por golpearte ahí abajo el viernes"_

Tampoco.

_¿Y si nada mas se acercaba y gritaba "lo siento"?_

No, eso era más que torpe.

– ¡Eh! ¡El chico del violín! – gritó alguien que le resultó familiar. Giró la mirada hacia dónde recordaba haber dejado al muchacho, pero… Ya no estaba ahí. Más rápido que al momento ya estaba en la banca dónde el chico se había sentado a comer.

– Joder, ¿Cuándo lo perdí de vista? – dijo con una mano en la cabeza. Alguien había gritado por él, eso era seguro, no había ningún otro chico con un violín en la mano en el parque. – ¿Será que estudia en el Conservatorio?

Sonaba lógico, ese lugar (al que siempre había querido ingresar) estaba a pocos minutos caminando, y el chico traía un violín. ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer alguien con un violín en esos rumbos?

– ¿Necesita ayuda _princesa? – _dijo alguien a su espalda, una voz grave que hablaba burlonamente, una voz familiar.

– _¿Princesa?_ – pensó para sí, solo había cierto grupo de personas que se burlaban de ella así. Un reducido grupo de personas que se mofaban de ella y su estatus social.

– No, Ibiki, no necesito _Tu_ ayuda.

El hombre de gran estatura y gesto nada amable sonrió de lado ante las palabras de Temari.

– Miren nada más lo que trajo el tiempo – dijo otra persona a sus espaldas, para entonces Temari ya estaba mirando a quienes le hablaban, hace mucho tiempo que los conoció y había perdido completamente el contacto con todos ellos. Pero los recordaba con algo de cariño, despúes de todo, ellos fueron los que pulieron las habilidades de toda su banda.

– Genma, – dijo con una sonrisa amable.

– ¿No estas algo lejos de la zona fresa de la ciudad? – le dijo el castaño, siempre con ese mondadientes en la boca.

– Siempre vengo, bueno no al parque, estaba buscando a alguien.

– ¡Anko-chan! ¡Mira quien vino a visitarnos! – gritó Genma a la parte de atrás, donde debajo de un árbol, una chica de cabello morado se divertía jugando con una guitarra. – Dile a Kakashi que venga.

Segundos después Anko y Temari intercambiaban saludos.

– La princesa de la alta sociedad, me pregunto ¿que es lo que te trae por aquí?

– Chistosa– contestó Temari con sarcasmo – venía buscando a alguien.

– Tiene mucho tiempo que no te vemos, ¿Y tus hermanos?

– Estudiando, como siempre… ya sabes

– Escuche que estuvo increíble el viernes en el Funky Cat.

– Nada fuera de este mundo. – no quería tardar demasiado, a pesar de que le debía muchos de sus conocimientos a ellos – ¿Kakashi está aquí?– solo saludaría a todos y se iría.

– Si, fue por helado – contestó Genma – ¿Y a quien buscabas?

Temari tenía en frente a tres músicos a los que les debía mucho, ellos tres junto con otras dos personas, se dedicaban a dar clases de música y a pulir a toda aquella banda de la ciudad, no eran en definitiva clases que se consiguieran en cualquier sitio, pero cualquiera que fuera con los "Examinadores" (así se hacían llamar) podía competir sin problema alguno a nivel nacional como si fueran grandes. Aparte tocaban ellos como banda, iban y venían en bares de diversas índoles, incluso en la calle para –matar el tiempo-.

– ¿No habrán visto a un chico con un violín pasar por aquí? – dijo finalmente Temari, no podía dilatarse mucho tiempo más, estaba feliz de saludar a esas personas, pero tenía cosas que hacer.

Anko y Genma se miraron intercambiando pensamientos.

– Tal vez si– dijo Genma con una media sonrisa y restándole importancia a la pregunta –¿Por? ¿Lo conoces?

– Am… no – contestó sin dudar Temari.

– Pero… ¿Te gustaría conocerlo? – preguntó Anko mirándola directamente a los ojos, luego se cruzó de brazos esperando respuesta. Había una trampa detrás de esa pregunta.

Pero Temari no la vio.

– Pues si, – fue todo lo que dijo, y con eso Genma y Anko se empezaron a reir.

– Maneras de encontrar novio: Escoger un chico random en la calle y acosarlo. Suena a una propuesta interesante.

La rubia solo frunció el ceño un momento, pero las palabras hicieron que se detuviera a pensar un momento. Por que en verdad parecía que estaba acosando al pobre chico del violín. No lo conocía, solo iba a "pedir perdón" por lo del viernes anterior. ¿O no?

– No lo quiero como novio… – contestó con toda seguridad. Luego miró su reloj, ya era tarde, tenía menos de ocho minutos para llegar a su clase. Tendría que correr dos cuadras… – Demonios, ¿lo vieron pasar o no?

– Haha No te enojes Temari-hime – dijo Anko entre risas – no sabía que eras una acosadora, pero bueno… siempre dijimos que un hombre en tu vida sería magnífico.

– Deja eso, no lo quiero como novio.

– ¿Entonces por que lo acosas?

– No lo acoso…

– Esta bien, esta bien… – Genma e Ibiki se despidieron con la mano y fueron a alcanzar a Kakashi que venía con varios dulces en las manos.

– Pasó por aquí, dice Hatake que es del Conservatorio. Creo que se conocen. – dijo finalmente la peli morada. – habla con él.

. . .

Ese día llegó tarde a su clase, dos minutos tarde. Pero eso era una tragedia, a pesar de que no había llegado absolutamente nadie todavía, ni siquiera el profesor, no le gustaba estar tarde…

Eso no le daba tiempo de meditar. Pero había conseguido algo útil acerca del Chico del violín.

"– _Se llama Shikamaru Nara, estudia en el Conservatorio, y es primer violín "_ eso había dicho Kakashi.

. . . . . . . .

Era final del ensayo, no había encontrado a nadie de la dichosa banda de jazz, ya había terminado clases, y ni siquiera entre cada clase vio a alguien similar. Se sentía un poco frustrado, dedicó toda su tarde a ello, esquivó a sus amigos, se distrajo en clase, e incluso ignoró a algunos profesores por mirar a la ventana en busca de esas personas.

Pero todo resultó en vano.

Bueno, casi.

Ese ensayo fue algo peculiar, solo podía especular acerca de lo que pasaba. Habían llegado a ensayar un pequeño nuevo Coro que no pertenecía al Conservatorio, se supone que era un proyecto profesional, de solo selectos estudiantes y algunos profesionales… Pero el director de la orquesta perdió los cabales.

– No saben cantar, van a destiempo, ¿quién les dijo que podían cantar?

Todo era cierto en parte, pero el director era demasiado exigente para un coro que no tenía ni un par de semanas de haberse formado.

– ¿Dónde esta la señorita Mitarashi? Necesito aunque sea una voz que dirija a este coro de vergüenza. – gritaba el director. Alguien en un susurro le contestó que ella llegaría en media hora. Puesto que la habían citado tarde.

Cuando llegó al señorita Mitarashi el Coro tomó otro aire, no era perfecto pero al menos lograron calmar los humos del director. Quien había llegado era una profesional sin duda, Shikamaru dudaba si colocarla en mezzo soprano, o soprano puesto que su voz a pesar de no ser aguda, no tenía ni una dificultad en colocar una nota alta. Además, había algo familiar en esa persona.

Al final del ensayo, el director fue el primero en marcharse, y encargó a un violín ( que no era Shikamaru) cerrar el salón cuando todos se fueran. Todos sus compañeros salieron con la calma usual, algunos con cansancio otros muy animados y felices. Y como de costumbre se atiborraron en la puerta intentando salir.

– Siempre tan molesto… – murmuró. Sus amigos no estaban en la orquesta, él era el único. Así que no había prisa en reunirse con nadie, o ponerse a platicar, como de costumbre guardo con sumo cuidado su violín, sus partituras y ordenó su mochila para no aplastar o arrugar sus papeles.

Escuchaba que alguien jugaba en el piano, y un par de violonchelos estaban tocando al compás. Sonaba peculiarmente bien, así que giró la mirada para ver el espectáculo.

"Curiosa canción". Parecía una mezcla entre una canción de moda y algo clásico. Un piano, dos violonchelos y alguien llevando el ritmo mientras… ¿Golpeaba otro violonchelo?

Cuatro personas, una canción.

¿O eran dos canciones?

Jamás en su vida se había imaginado que la canción ganadora de un Oscar, pudiera fusionarse con Vivaldi. Era un ritmo rápido y energético, era suave al mismo tiempo. Pero más que nada, era alegre…

Shikamaru estaba completamente impresionado. Esos cuatro músicos, aunque no parecía ensayado, se habían acoplado completamente del vacío. Más impresionante aún, no los conocía. Debieron estar en el ensayo para tener semejante y gigante instrumento fuera, pero no los recordaba…

Uno era un sujeto fornido y gigante, tenía un gorro en la cabeza y los rasgos de la cara sumamente duros, daría miedo de no ser por la sonrisa de alegría que tenía al estar tocando. Otro era delgado y muy pálido tenía ojeras muy marcadas debajo de los ojos, pero era quien más estaba metido en la canción, llevaba la línea principal. El tercero se le hizo tan familiar, todos lo eran, pero ese tipo sentía haberlo visto ese mismo día, solo que no recordaba en donde… era delgado y castaño, y traía un palito en la boca. Ellos tres estaban en los violonchelos…

Fue como una chispa, cuando miró a quien tocaba el piano todo tuvo sentido, la pianista era aquella chica la señorita Mitarashi que había llegado a sostener al Coro. Era pianista y era cantante, su cabello era morado … todo tenía sentido.

Y los había visto ese mismo día en el parque. Solo que no se dio cuenta.

Ino dijo que todos ellos eran profesionales, que estaban en el Conservatorio…

Al fin los había encontrado.

– Shikamaru – dijo una curiosa voz detrás de él– cuando se volteo, encontró al violinista encargado de cerrar el salón. Oh sorpresa, era el mismo chico que esa tarde le había gritado en el parque. – Espero que no tengas nada importante que hacer, tengo que hablar contigo.

**Continuará...**

* * *

(1) Registro Vocal. El registro se refiere no únicamente a las notas que puede dar una persona, a parte de esto, tiene que estar cómoda dándolas y, en consecuencia, puede cantar una canción entera cómodamente con dichas notas.

(2) Conser: ... de conservatorio (?) (?)

A_divinen quien acaba de leer 25 paginas de Word... TÚ, si TÚ. _

_no, no es verdad :p fueron menos de 10._

_Si, tienes como curiosidad de la canción del final, te dejo el link que puedes pegar en youtube, ya sabes quita los espacios: _/watch? v= 6Dakd7EIgBE

_No morí =) solo andaba con final de escuela y no podía pasar a actualizar._

_Entonces... ¿Qué opinan? Fue muy rápido, muy lento, muy aburrido...? _

_Gracias por leer :p_

_Enkelii Chan._


	4. Pechos y vestidos

_Adivinen! Hoy __**es mi cumpleaño**__s! :D Que me regalaran?_

_Alguien acaso se ha preguntado ¿Por que demonios dice Romance/Mistery en la descripción? Bueno pues, ya lo iremos averiguando._

_El capítulo esta un poco largo... Pero porque hay muchas conversaciones XP_

_Saludo a los lectores anónimos :) muchas gracias por leer!_

* * *

**La vocalista**

**Capítulo 4. Pechos y vestidos**

**Enkelii Chan**

— ¡¿Por que demonios te colaste a los camerinos?!

Que bueno que no era su madre la que le gritaba eso, la idea de su madre enojada le ponía los pelos de punta. Por suerte era solo Naruto.

Naruto, Sasuke, Lee y Kiba, lo habían atrapado en un solitario cubículo de la biblioteca de su facultad después de las dos de la tarde. Era viernes ya, de nuevo, ese día se declaró suspendida toda actividad en el Conservatorio, así que todos sus amigotes lo alcanzaron en la facultad, una hora antes de salir, en teoría estaba haciendo tarea...

Si, podía decir que era tarea... Pero no era ni del Conservatorio, y mucho menos de la universidad.

Estaba estudiando unas partituras y escuchando canciones que había bajado de internet con ayuda de Kakashi, cuando de la nada Naruto abrió la puerta del cubiculo de una patada, (a punto de romperla pues era de plástico transparente y lamina) y luego los demás entraron recriminandole que estaban preocupados por él, que apenas y lo habían visto en clases, que ya no les hablaba, y para variar que se había colado a los camerinos de la impresionante chica rubia del Funky Cat sin ellos.

— Debiste avisarnos'ttebayo— no hace falta mencionar que Naruto moriría por entrar al camerino de una chica.

— Nadie se lo esperaba de ti Shikamaru— Kiba se sentó a su lado arrastrando una silla— Pero cuéntanos, — ahora todos tenían una sonrisa pícara en la cara —¿Que tal esta?

Bola de pervertidos.

— ¿Viste esas piernas? — dijo Lee con estrellitas en los ojos— aceptaré que Sakura-san tiene las piernas mas hermosas y voluptuosas que jamás haya tenido la dicha de ver. Pero Temari-san tenía un par de...

— ¡Enormes pechos! — gritaron Kiba y Naruto a completando lo que dijo Lee

.

_«¿Enormes pechos?»_ pensó Shikamaru para si.

Los cubículos estaban todos juntos, separados por una pared de plástico transparente, asi que se veía perfectamente todo lo que los demás hací gente que estaba en el cubículo de junto volteó a mirar al escandaloso grupo que gritaba a los cuatro vientos la palabra -pechos- y los miraban como si eso estuviera prohibido.

— Es que Sakura-chan es plana como una tabla... Aunque si tiene unas pieernas— siguió diciendo Naruto.

— Dinos Shikamaru, ¿Sus pechos eran reales?

— Los de Ino definitivamente eran reales — sentencio Naruto poniendo las dos manos muy cerca de sus ojos

— Todos los vimos— continúo Kiba con orgullo.

Shikamaru en realidad ya no los estaba oyendo, estaba explorando sus sentimientos, acababa de encontrarse con una nueva sensación, se enojó, de la nada estaba molesto, frustrado por los comentarios que hacían de Temari. Él no era un pervertido que estuviera mirando las curvas que hacia la cintura de Temari con su cadera, (aunque cuando lo pensaba se daba cuenta de que ese era un detalle idóneo, una cintura modelada) el había ido por que esos ojos, y esa voz lo llamaron.

No estaba dispuesto a soportar que hablaran a si de _su_ Temari.

— ¡Ya dejen de hablar así de ella! — las palabras salieron gritadas y de una manera atropellada de su boca, fueron lo suficientemente claras para que todos sus amigotes dejaran de hablar, y lo suficientemente fuerte para que las biblbiotecaria caminara hacia ellos mas que furiosa y los corriera de la biblioteca.

¿De donde había sálido la voz de Shikamaru?

De los celos de que alguien estuviera mirando la delineada cintura de Temari y sus otros -atributos-.

— ...— guardó silencio mientras tomaba su maleta enojado y salía delante de todos de la biblioteca. Sus amigos lo siguieron mudos, pocas veces escuchaban a Shikamaru gritar, a él su padre le había enseñado un valor especial por las mujeres, tratarlas como rosas (sin cortar las espinas) y a respetarlas por sobretodo.

A pesar de eso Shikamaru jamás había intervenido de esa manera cuando hablaban del cuerpo de alguna mujer, incluso se reía cuando mencionaban lo plana que era Sakura, o lo demasiado voluptuosa que era Lady Tsunade.

¿Qué era diferente ahora? No les tomó ni dos segundos adivinar.

Hubo detrás de ellos, desde que Shikamaru entró a la biblioteca en realidad, un par de ojos ocultos detrás de un par de lentes completamente opacos, que los estuvo observando en su discusión, justo en ese momento la palabra - pechos- le daba vueltas en la cabeza, «¿A Shikamaru le gustaban los pechos grandes?» había escuchado claramente como le preguntaban por un par de 'enormes pechos', jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que ese fuera un factor determinante para ser la novia de Shikamaru.

Esta persona, esta chica rubia, miró el cubículo vacío donde había estado el Nara unos momentos atrás y lo notó, alguien entre ellos había olvidado muchas hojas de papel sobre la mesa. Se acercó con su típico paso torpe y recogió los papes dispuesta a devolverlos a su dueño, eran partituras, de la popular ópera-rock, el Fantasma de la Opera... Líneas de canto y violín.

No tenía idea de que a Shikamaru le gustaran ese tipo de canciones, sabía de sobra que tocaba el violín, se lo imaginaba todas las noches tocando bajo su ventana para ganar su corazón, pero ese tipo de canciones... No se las esperaba.

— ¿Conseguiste su número? — interrumpió Sasuke que no había dicho absolutamente nada hasta ese momento, solo se había reído de todo y todos.

— ¿De que hablas?— Dijo el Nada con pereza, llevaba su violín en la mano y la mochila escolar en la espalda.

— El número de Temari por supuesto — todos habían llegado a esa conclusión después de que el humo empezó a salir por las orejas de Shikamaru.

Un pequeño rubor apareció en la cara del joven Nara, apenas perceptible.

— No — fue lo único que pudo decir.

Iban caminando ya a la salida cuando el pequeño bicho de la biblioteca los alcanzó.

— Shikamaru-kun — dijo la chica de los opacos y gruesos lentes.

— ¿Shikamaru-kun ? — repitió Naruto sorprendido, nadie lo llamaba así. Cuando todos voltearon se encontraron con una escualida chica de cabello rubio muy pálido y muy maltratado atado en una coleta baja, los pelos salían desordenados de su cabeza a pesar de que intentaba aplacarlos, sus lentes no dejaban ver sus ojos, y su piel era horriblemente pálida y enferma. Llevaba ropa grande y holgada, y encima una bata de laboratorio blanca.

— ¿Shijo? ¿Que pasó? — se adelanto Shikamaru a recibirla.

— Yo... Emm, olvidaste tus partituras. — la pobre chica estaba nerviosa por todas las miradas que la examinaban al mismo tiempo. Apenas pudo extenderle las manos a Shikamaru con los papeles.

— Gracias — sonrió él aceptando los papeles y y guardándolos en su mochila. Era el momento, tenía que hablar con él, hacerle plática era escencial si quería ser parte de la vida de Shikamaru Nara.

— ¿A donde vas ahora?— la mirada de Naruto mostraba que no aprobaba esa conducta de Shijo, pero eso era lo de menos. Kiba ya la había mirado de pies a cabeza, un bicho de biblioteca no era rival para la impactante Temari de la Arena.

— Hablando de tablas...— dijo Kiba con desdén y tratando de hacer reír a todos— No pensé que hubiera alguien mas plana que Sakura.

— Sakura-chan al menos tiene piernas, — Naruto la seguía escaneando haciendo sentir muy incómoda a Shijo— Temari-san definitivamente es mejor.

— ¿Temari-san?— dijo Shijo, no era tonta, sabía perfectamte que estaban hablando de ella, ya estaba consiente de que ella no tenía -enormes pechos - ¿La tal Temari los tendría?

— Además el cabello de Sakura-san es hermoso, suave y con olor a manzana — dijo Lee con corazones en los ojos— Temari-san tenia una cabellera rebelde y de un rubio nada común, nada de pelos de escobeta.

Cada vez que hablaban de Temari, Shikamaru se imaginaba enfrente de él a la dichosa mujer cantando, simplemente no podía pelear contra el recuerdo de ella.

— ¿Quién es Temari?— dijo Shijo finalmente, esperaba que la respuesta viniera de boca de Shikamaru pero este estaba perdido en alguna parte de su mente.

— La novia de Shikamaru — sentenció Sasuke con una sonrisa torcida.

Dos cosas pasaron, Shijo dejó caer su mochila al suelo por la impresión, se quedó completamente congelada cuando descubrió que ya no tenía oportunidad. La otra cosa fue que Shikamaru volvió a la realidad para llevarse una mano a la frente, ya estaba consciente de todo lo que habían dicho de Shijo y Temari.

— Ella no es mi novia — dijo Shikamaru agachándose para ayudar a Shijo con sus cosas,

— Pero te gustaría ¿o no'ttebayo? — no iba a responder, no en ese momento.

— Temari es muy guapa, no como _**tu**_ comprenderás — dijo Kiba, este chico no tenia pelos en la lengua, acentuó tanto la palabra -tu- que los estudiantes que pasaban por ahí se burlaron de la pobre Shijo que era un ratón de biblioteca. La pobre esta roja a cada comentario que le decían.

— Ya basta — dijo Shikamaru para callar las risas de sus amigos — Shijo y yo somos buenos amigos, es todo, no hay intención de otra cosa — eso creía él — dejen de molestarla.

Todos se callaron, se miraban unos a otros con cara de desacuerdo, no era lo que esperaban que pasara, pero si se estaban pasado de mala onda con una chica que apenas conocían, ella tenía claras intenciones con Shikamaru, pero él con ella no, solo habían tratado de apoyar a su amigo, pero lo hicieron ofendiendo a otra mujer.

— Vamos Shijo, — Shikamaru le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y le devolvió su mochila, ella estaba que no cabía en si misma, él la acababa de defender, a ella! Asintió un poco avergonzada y siguió a Shikamaru rumbo a la salida de la escuela.

— ¿Hacia donde te vas hoy? ¿Tienes ensayo con la orquesta? — dijo Shijo intentando romper el hielo, de nuevo. Eran buenos amigos, se conocieron en la biblioteca por casualidad y discutían acerca de temas poco comunes, Shikamaru era increíblemente listo, y eso le encantaba a Shijo, era listo, inteligente y no le decía que era fea, siempre la ayudaba y era todo un caballero. Además era un prodigioso violinista, jamás lo había escuchado tocar pero era intuible para ella.

— No, tengo que ir a hacer una audición para un grupo.

— ¿Puedo ir contigo? — preguntó sin dudar ella — Siempre me has dicho que me mostrarás como tocas. Pero nunca cumples.

Era un comentario chistoso, Shikamaru se río un poco mirando su violín.

— Si, supongo que no habrá problema en eso.

Cuando llegaron a la salida los pasos apresurados de Naruto y Kiba los rebasaron para interponerse en su camino.

— Aem... — empezó a decir Naruto— ¿A donde creen que van?

— Tengo cosas que hacer, Shijo viene conmigo.

— Mira — dijo Kiba, Sasuke y Lee estaban justo detrás — perdón, Shijo. Mas que idiotas nos hemos visto como patanes contigo. Queríamos ofrecerte una disculpa.

— No medimos la magnitud de nuestras palabras. — dijo Lee —no somos buenas personas, herir a una mujer de cualquier manera no es nada aceptable. Perdón.

— La verdad es — empezó a decir Sasuke intentando sonar en verdad arrepentido — que Temari no es novia de Shikamaru, es una chica que conocimos la semana pasada en un concierto, ya sabes, jamás ha tenido novia este sujeto y ver que tenía la iniciativa para hablarle a una chica... Es cosa que festejar. Perdón si te hicimos sentir mal.

«_Despues de todo no son una bola de mal educados » _ pensó Shijo para si misma, no estaba enojada, no era la primera ni la ultima vez que le decían cosas así, — Disculpa aceptada — dijo acomodando sus lentes un poco.

— Tengo una idea'ttebayo — Naruto abrazó con un brazo a Shijo por la espalda, — Te invito un helado.

— Aem...— el único que alguna vez le había invitado algo era Shikamaru — seguro...¿Ahorita?

— Si, en la esquina esta el señor de los helados, yo te invito un helado a ti y el _dobe_ de Sasuke paga los de todos.

— _dobe_ tú — dijo el aludido.

— Suena bien — dijo finalmente Shijo, pero luego dirigió su mirada a Shikamaru que sonreía divertido— ¿No tienes que estar puntual a tu audición Shikamaru-kun?

— Tenemos tiempo de sobra.

Y los seis fueron caminando hacia una esquina, donde efectivamente estabs un señor con un carrito de helado, un señor muy listo, se había colocado donde todos los universitarios lo veían, y a esa hora todos morian por algo frío. Además de que los universitarios tragan todo lo que uno les pone enfrente.

— ¿Vas a una audición? — dijo Kiba cuando iban de regreso cada uno con su helado.— Con razón habías desaparecido.

— Es un proyecto que me encontré apenas, es... Interesante, todos son profesionales.— el helado de Shikamaru era de choco-menta, no queria llegar con todos esos maestros de la música y tener aliento a el ramen que había tenido por comida.

— Te llevo, asi no maltratas tu amado violín.

Shikamaru lo vio con sospecha, Inuzuka Kiba le estaba ofreciendo gastar su gasolins en el para algo que no era ir a beber. Algo tenía en mente.

— ¿Que quieres?

— Que nos dejes entrar a ver tu audición, digo si llevas a Shijo, puedes llevar a tus mejores amigos— respondió con una sonrisa lobuna.

— Ya es llevar a mucha gente.

— ¡Shikamaru nos va a llevar a su audición!— gritó Naruto, ese niño estaba metido en todo.

— Yo no dije...— empezó a defenderse el Nara, pero ya estaban enfrente de la camioneta de Kiba, una gigantesca Outlander roja.

— ¡Súbanse todos!— grito Kiba haciendo sonar el seguro de su camioneta, y todos se apelotonaron en los asientos de atrás, Lee fue el que sugirió que Shijo se fuera en el asiento del copiloto para que estuviera mas cómoda, aventaron todas las maletas, menos el violín de Shikamaru, en la cajuela y se fueron.

Iban oyendo música, platicando, riendo y haciendo burla a Shikamaru por ir a una audición de un tipo de música que apenas conocía. Fue Sasuke el que anunció que la audición de Shikamaru tenía algo que ver con el musical del El Fantasma de la Ópera, el Uchiha había visto las partituras que Shikamaru estaba estudiando en la biblioteca. Todos se sorprendieron por ese hecho,a Shikamaru le gustaba la música académica, el jazz y a lo mejor las trova. Pero saber que audicionaría para una banda de rock...

Parecía fuera de este mundo

¿Porque estaba audicionando para algo así?

Ese lunes pasado, Kakashi habló muy seriamente con él, además de alabar su cerebro, y su maestría con el violín, le propuso unirse a su banda, que no era a del Hatake en realidad, pero hasta ese momento Kakashi era el violinista, el asunto empezaba por que pronto el Hatake dejaría las banda y prometió conseguir un buen sucesor.

Sucesor que esperaba fuera él, Shikamaru.

Eso fue lo que les dijo a sus amigos durante en viaje. Pero...¿Porque había aceptado algo así? Apenas tenia idea de que era el rock (aparte de ruido incontrolable)

Por que Kakashi luego dijo, que una señorita de nombre Temari lo había estado siguiendo esa misma tarde. Y le preguntó a él, Kakashi, por el nombre y referencias de Shikamaru.

Se había congelado, un remolino interno de emociones se atiborraron en su cabeza. Temari lo buscó ¡Por todos los cielos! Él estuvo buscándola a ella toda la tarde ese mismo día. Ahora ellas sabía su nombre, que estudiaba y en donde.

¡Por kaami-sama!

Eso, definitivamente no era problemático. Todo lo contrario.

Kakashi le contó algunas cosas de Temari, como cumpleaños, universidad, hermanos y la banda a la que pertenecía.. También le dijo que si se unía a ellos, tendria la oportunida de conocerla mejor.

Básicamente, iba a audicionar por esa ultima opción.

. . . .. . . .

Alguien había estado hablando de ella, estaba segura, paso mucho tiempo estornudando como si tuviera gripa, pero se había detenido. No creía en esas basuras, pero si fuesen verdad... ¿De que estarían hablando que ella era el tema principal?

— Al fin vierneeeees — se estiró Temari, estaba estacionado su auto afuera de su casa, salió temprano de clases, y quería llegar a su casa a comer, ellla y sus hermanos tenían ganas de ir al Valle del Pintor a pasar la tarde, así que llegaria temprano.

Pero alguien, llamado Señor demonio-destino (de nuevo) no quería que eso pasara.

No había vuelto a ver al chico Shikamaru, le pareció en varias ocaciones verlo por la calle pero cuando se acercaba se daba cuenta de que no era él, No había tenido tiempo para ver la dirección de facebook que había conseguido, quizas al día siguiente lo haría... No, lo haría en cuanto entrara a la casa, tenía que saber algo mas acerca del chico del violín.

Habian dos autos afuera de su casa, y no eran de sus hermanos. Uno no no lo conocía, pero el otro hizo que su mente se pusiera en estado de alerta, un viejo Mercedez Benz pulcro e impecable como si lo acabaran de comprar, su padre estaba casa. Reconoceria esa limpia carrocería en cualquier sitio. Miró su ropa, si entraba así a su casa, su padre la mataría, le chocaban las redes que ella usaba debajo de los vestidos.

Volvió a encender su auto y se dirigió a la cochera, si guardaba el coche ahí dentro podría correr a su cuarto a cambiarse y luego ir a ver a su padre, eso si y solo si su padre estaba en la sala de la casa o comedor.

Para su fortuna, Kankuro la estaba esperando dentro de la cochera, estaba junto a su propio auto y tenía algo de ropa para ella, un par de leggins y un suéter de cuello de tortuga.

— ¿Cuello de tortuga? — su hermano era un cabezota, el Sol estaba más que ardiendo ese día.

— A papá le gusta mas que estés sobre-abrigada a que enseñes los hombros con tu vestido. — era uno de sus vestidos favoritos, de manga larga y holgada, descubriendo sus hombros, de color lila y una cinta roja en la cintura.

— ¿Hace cuanto llegó? — era malo, malo que su papá llegara de sorpresa, jamas hacía eso...

— Media hora, di que Gaara salió temprano, le dio tiempo de ocultar las cosas. Te esta esperando.

—¿Papá? ¿Porque a mi? — Kankuro le dio una mirada triste y frunció la boca. Otra mala señal.

— Lo diré de esta manera: fue un gusto conocerte.

En la siguiente media hora Temari conoció lo que era el miedo, toda su vida y sus planes ya tenían un nombre y apellido, y no le gustaba lo que el futuro le deparaba. Pensó en fugarse esa misma noche por que a partir de ese día... Su vida tal como era, tal como le gustaba... tenía una fecha de expiración.

Su padre llevó a casa a un joven, con cara de niño de 12 años, cabello rojo brillante, no como el de Gaara, el de su hermanito era un rojo oscuro y hermoso, el de este tipo era de color rojo -mírame si no me pierdo-. Tenía un semblante amable, pero sus intenciones no lo eran. Cuando los presentaron, no sólo estrecharon manos el muy payaso dejó un beso en la mano de Temari como si en verdad fuera un caballero.

— Sasori de la Arena Roja, es un verdadero placer conocerte al fin, eres mas hermosa de lo que había imaginado.

_«Esto no puede estar pasando» _pensó Temari aparentando ser amable. Mala señal, mala mala maaaaaala señal, que dijera todo eso con tonos coquetos era una horrible señal.

Su padre, como ya dijimos, tenía un pensamiento muy arcaico, alguna vez aseguró que casaría a su hija con un hombre de buen ver, y que fuera un heredero de una gran empresa...

Y ahí estaba, vestido de traje sin corbata, camisa blanca nueva y zapatos brillantes. Y un gran regalo que por supuesto era para Temari.

— Te he traído esto como un pequeño presente, — dijo cuando se lo ofreció, había algo en él que no le daba buena espina...— me dijeron que te gustaba usar lila.

Era un vestido, un precioso vestido lila brillante, era muy sencillo y en verdad reluciente, tenia algunas piedras plateadas bordadas; Temari dejó caer su mandibula al suelo con lo vio.

— Supongo que te gustó.

— Es... Es hermoso, gracias — Kankuro y Gaara veían desde de atrás la incomodidad de su hermana y como aparentaba estar feliz. A ellos apenas y los saludó el tal Sasori.

— ¿Por que no te lo pruebas Temari? — dijo su padre, no era que el señor Suna no quisiera a su hija, solo queria controlar algunas cosillas... — Y bajas para que lo veamos.

Esa era la señal, su padre literalmente la estaba regalando a Sasori, la estaba entregando él mismo, cosa que jamás había pasado. A decir verdad, el señor Suna jamás había dejado que ningún sujeto le regalara ni siquiera un vaso con agua... Y ahora quería que modelara un vestido ¡Enfrente de ese sujeto!

Miró a Kankuro y a Gaara que tenían ambos caras de asombro sin disimular, intentaba decirles a sus hermanos: salvenme. Pero lo único que hicieron fue ponen cara de horror. Kankuro fue el que le dijo solo moviendo la boca 'te lo dije'.

No iba a negar que el vestido era precioso, lo que no le gustaba era lo que significaba. Ella era aún muy joven para comprometerse, no tenia intenciones de casarse.

El vestido era en apariencia sencillo, tirantes gruesos y bonitos, estrecho a su cuerpo y falda con mucho vuelo y brillos plateados, se calzó con zapatillas plateadas y bajó murmurando improperios de lo enojada que estaba.

A todos los sorprendió ver a Temari vestida así, verla como una delicada joven no era cosa de todos los días, siempre vestía fuerte y demandante, con ese vestido era toda una princesa.

Eso, claramente molestaba a Temari.

— Le comentaba a tu padre que estaba ansioso por invitarte a comer esta tarde, solo me habla maravillas de ti, me ha dado su permiso pero claro, tú tienes la última palabra._«Alguien que me salve por favor»_ rogaba mentalmente Temari. Por su mente pasó la imagen del Chico Del violín. «_Piensa Temari, piensa y rápido_» no quería ir, su padre le mandaba miradas diciéndole que aceptara, aunque también estaba a la expectativa. Tenía que negarse, de alguna manera inteligente.

— Me...— «_purga que estés en mi casa _— alaga mucho tu invitación, y el regalo por supuesto, pero yo...— «_no quiero nada que ver contigo_»— apenas te conozo, no creo que salir tan pronto sea adecuado.

La lista de improperios e insultos en su cabeza iba en aumento tras la invitación. ¿Quien demonios se creía ese sujeto?

— Ya lo veía venir, algo me decía que tener una cita con Temari-san no iba a ser fácil, no eres de las mujeres que se venden por un vestido bonito. Toda mujer que se respeta, no hace. — todos los hermanos veían la victoriaa venir, pero el señor Suma era el que había preparado todo el teatro, y no se iba a caer — Pero tengo un As bajo las manga dijo Sasori con una sonrisa triunfante — Me han dicho que te gusta la música, y que eres una dotada cantante, tengo dos entradas para la Gala de Ópera de esta noche, creo que sabes quienes son las estrellas, van a presentar La Boheme, sería todo un honor que me acompañaras esta noche al evento. ¿Que dices ahora?

Los ojos le saltaron al ver los boletos dorados en la mano de Sasori, era VIP, de esas entradas que solo les venden a los gobernadores y alcaldes. Asientos reservados y trato insuperable. Le habían dicho los tres hermanos a su papá del evento hace meses, pero el señor Suna no pudo conseguir tantos boletos.

«_Eso es jugar sucio_» ahora estaba molesta por que en verdad quería ir a ese evento, pero no quería ir con Sasori.

Se mordió los labios, era una oportunidad única en la vida...

— Esta bien, tú ganas...

. . . . . . . .

Llegaron después de media hora de viaje por que Kiba no pudo, por más que lo intentó, descifrar el croquis de Shikamaru, terminaron usando un GPS de un celular para dar con la dirección correcta, y aun así no estaban completamente seguros de que estaban en el lugar correcto.

— ¿Estas seguro de que es aquí Kiba?— dijo Shikamaru asomándose por una ventana, estaban en una antigua colonia, que alguna vez fue una zona de gente muy adinerada, ahora en una zona cualquiera con casas grandes y de diferentes tamaños, enormes calles y niños correteandose por las esquinas.

— Eso dice el GPS, en teoría el lugar es allá— señaló una vieja construcción de gran tamaño, y por gran tamaño debe entenderse que abarcaba de una cuadra lo que serían tres casas. Eran cuatro paredes enormes, dos de ellas se unian a las casas conjuntas pues estaba en una esquina, se alzaban muy imponentes al menos 8 metros o mas, eran de color gris, en la parte de arriba se veían viejos ventanales grandes por los que dificilmente cabria una persona debido a los barrotes, el techo no se alcanzaba a distinguir pero parecia lamina reforzada con algo de cemento. Tenía una gran puerta de color negro, era la única, al parecer fue un viejo almacén o algo parecido.

Shikamaru fue el primero en bajar con cuidado y dirigirse a la puerta, los demas corrieron justo detrás para alcanzarlo, lo hicieron en el justo momento en el que alguien abría una mini compuerta en la parte superior de la puerta casi a la altura de los ojos de todos.

_ ¿Si?— un par de ojos castaños aparecieron por ahí — ¿Tienen cita?

«¿cita?» pensó Shikamaru para si mismo, — Vengo a una audición.

— ¿Vienes o vienen? — dijo la persona haciendo referencia a la manada que estaba detrás de Shikamaru, por la voz se escuchaba bastante joven

— Vengo, ellos son mis acompañantes

— ¿Por que traes porristas a una audición? — luego se escuchó que la persona se quejaba por algún golpe que le propinaron. Una voz en el fondo discutía con él, después de un rato dijo — No hay audiciones programadas para hoy, no pueden pasar.

— Me dijeron que entregara esto — dijo Shikamaru acordandose de una pequeña nota que Kakashi le había dado en caso de que no lo dejaran entrar. El sujeto extendió la mano un poco por el orificio donde estaban sus ojos y recibió el papel, luego cerró la pequeña compuerta.

No era lo que esperaba que pasara. Se quedaron todos de pie un momento hasta que la puerta completa se abrió.

— Antes de entrar con todo tu grupo de porristas deben dejar una identificación y todo aparato que tenga cámara de video o foto, no celulares, no mp3, y no tabletas. ¿Alguna duda?

Habían aparecido dos personas a recibirlos, uno , el chico de ojos cafés con el que hablaron, resulto ser alto y delgado, col el cabello castaño, lacio y largo hasta la barbilla, el otro era un gigante de facciones muy duras que examinaba a todos y cada uno de ellos con severidad.

— Le van a dar sus cosas a él— sentencio el castaño — es Ibiki, mi nombre es Genma, cualquier cosa que ocurra dentro me mandan a llamar a mi — en realidad solo le hablaba a Shikamaru, los demás le traían sin cuidado. Kakashi no está, pero descuids llegará en un rato.

Pasaron siguiendo las instrucciones que les habían dado, y tras recorrer un pasillo un poco largo con varias puertas llegaron a un lugar que les pareció simplemente increíble.

Ahora sabían porque no se permitían medios de comunicación dentro del lugar, estaban en una enorme bodega convertida en auditorio. Aunque el escenario era el que abarcaba la mayor parte del espacio. Era enorme y todo estaba lleno de instrumentos, de todo tipo, desde pequeñas flautas hasta un gigantesco piano de cola. no eran muchos asientos a lo mucho había treinta, el resto eran mesas con partituras y carpetas, afinadores, diapasones y cuerdas de repuesto. Algunos ayriles se veían en el eescenario junto con el piano de cola y una gran batería. Del techo colgaban telas de colores oscuros, y de ambos costados del escenario había puertas y escaleras a otro nivel donde no había palcos, si no cuartos.

Era un lugar con una impreson imponente, joven y un poco intimidante. Los chicos no sabían ni siquiera donde sentarse pues estaba por empezar en el escenario una interpretación

El escenario era muy grande, la manera de acceder a el era por medio de unas escaleras muy pequeñas y elegantes que estaban al frente y en medio del escenario, las paredes eran oscuras y la luz que entraba era poca, así que todo se alumbraba con reflectores. Había cuatro chicos en el escenario,uno en la batería, uno en un extraño conjunto de teclados montados uno encima de otro con ayuda de una curiosa montura, un guitarrista y un bajista. Al frente de ellos una chica con el cabello morado y despeinado daba ordenes, estaba entre las sillas del público, encima de una en realidad, le daba la cara al escenario mientras gritaba órdenes.

— Dense prisa gusanos, nos queda poco tiempo.— Shikamaru conocía a esa chica, también a Genma e Ibiki, solo que decidió no decir ni _mu_ para no molestar a los chicos que iban a tocar.

Lo que escucharon parecia no tener igual, todo el sonido los transporto anotro mundo por la fuerza que tenia la canción, y por la combinación de notas e instrumentos, jamás ninguno de ellos se imaginó esa clase de sonido, era tan estridente y explosivo, y aun así tan increíble, que se quedaron sin habla. La letra de la cancion la cantaba la chica de pelo morado desde su lugar, su voz brillaba entre todos los instrumentos, subía y bajaba en la escala musical sin ninguna molestia ni esfuerzo, y al mismo tiempo dirigía las entradas de cada instrumento durante la canción.

Fue una interpretacion completamente electrizante, hubo algunos errores por parte del sujeto del teclado, pero al menos un 87% de la canción les voló los oídos del gusto. Jamás se imaginaron esa clase de música, una combinación tan fuera de lo común mezclando sonidos duros y metálicos con algo de sinfónico. Era algo completamente nuevo.

— Muy bien alto, alto— dijo la chica al frente de la banda—, eso me ha gustado, sonó mejor, ya suena mucho mucho mejor.

Ahora entendia que era lo que hacían ahí dentro, eran clases, por así decirlo. Apareció un ultimo chico con la cara pálida junto a la chica del cabello morado y empezaron a discutir entre ellos sobre... Quien sabe sobre que.

— Se acabó el tiempo gusanos, nos vemos el próximo viernes.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que nadie ni siquiera volteó a mirarlos, pasaba la gente recogiendo sus cosas, siendo y viniendo, hasta que los chicos que tocaron salieron del lugar, ahí es donde los tomaron en cuenta.

Esa mujer, que era la 'señorita Mitarashi' la chica que había auxiliado al nuevo coro del Conservatorio, los miró cono si estuviera a punto de asesinarlos a todos.

—¡Genma! — gritó tan fuerte que seguramente los vecinos salieron a ver que ocurria en la calle. El aludido llegó corriendo con cara de pesadez, ya se esperaba esa reacción. — ¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien que? — contestó el castaño con toda tranquilidad.

— ¿Por que hay bebés aquí? Yo no enseño a novatos, y no hay ningún grupo mas programado para hoy.

— Uno de ellos viene a audición — todos se habían ofendido cuando Mitarashi los llamo 'bebés' y novatos. Ella no podía ser demasiado mayor, no parecía de mas de 25.

— ¿Y por que toda la tropa?

— Yo que sé. Lo mandó Kakashi.

Shikamaru no estaba seguro de que hacer, esa mujer estaba en la descripción de -atemorizantes-, por lo que la situación se volvía de lo mas problemática y aburrida. No era lo que esperaba, ¿Por que a todas las mujeres les daba eso de gritar y mandar a todo aquél que la rodea? Bueno, a todas les pasa menos a Shijo.

Todos se veían un poco incómodos por las referencias, pasaron de una emocionante felicidad y asombro a indignación e incomodidad.

— Muy bien gusano, quien quiera que seas, al escenario ,¡ahora!

«Que molesta...»

— Mi nombre es Mitarashi Anko, — dijo cansada la chica del cabello morado, tenia un arete de una serpiente enroscada por toda su oreja — como habrás notado, yo mando aquí, conociste por lo visto a Genma y a Ibiki, él es Hayate Gekko— señaló al último, que tenía grandes ojeras y una piel muy pálida, su cabello era castaño muy oscuro y largo igual que Genma — Primero dejame decirte que el hecho de que Kakashi te haya elegido no te da ningún poder ni te garantiza la entrada a nuestra familia, solo te da derecho a tu audición.

Bueno, era atemorizante pero hablaba claro y sin rodeos, aunque era obvio que no estaba feliz con tener que hacerle una prueba a Shikamaru.

— En conjunto decidiremos si te quedas o no. — añadió Genma desde atrás. Estaba colocando una cámara para filmar el escenario. — Le diré a Ibiki que venga, ésta es la carta que mando Kakashi — le aventó el papelito hecho bola a Anko.

—¿Traes tus partituras niño? — a cualquiera le molestaria que lo trataran de esa manera, pero no estaba bien ser grosero.

— No ...— iba a seguir hablando, estaba con Anko en el escenario ella leyendo el pedazo de papel, su expresión había cambiado, estaba ahora un poco impresionada.

— ¿Las necesitas?— fue lo siguiente que dijo con una sonrisa.

— No

— ¿Traéras tu kardex o tu constancia de calificaciones del Conservatorio?¿Video o algo? — en ese papelito, venía la referencia de Shikamaru, que era estydiante de segundo año del Conservatorio, con quien estudiaba... Todo eso.

— No...

— Hmm, me parece que a ti te recuerdo, eres primer violín en la Orquesta. Bueno... Eso habla bien de ti. Así que nos saltaremos la parte teórica y vamos a ir directo a la música, no eres un novato en definitiva. Kakashi dijo que te dio la versión de violín del Fantasma de la Opera para que te presentaras hoy. ¿Cierto?

— Si — la primera repuesta afirmativa de todo el día.

— Muy bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer, vas a tocar con nosotros lo que ensayaste, lo vamos a grabar y tomaremos nuestra desicion en base a eso.

Le entregaron un pequeño auricular (1), mientras alistaban algunos últimos detalles con sus instrumentos, no lo dejaron usar el suyo, le pidieron que lo dejara en algún sitio, y luego le entregaron un violín eléctrico, la vida Shikamaru había usado un violín así, además el color no le parecía agradable, era verde chillón.

— Muy bien estrellita, empieza...

No hace falta decir que todos los presentes votaron a favor de que Shikamaru se quedara, todos sin ninguna objeció había algunos comentarios como el marcado estilo clásico que tenía Shikamaru para tocar, pero sabiendo que el chico era nuevo en el género, no se podía pedir nada. Tres personas mas llegaron casi al terminar la presentación, entre ellos Kakashi:

— ¿Qué piensas del chico? — dijo el recién llegado

— Eso fue INCREÍBLE.

. . . . . . . .

Toda la tarde le rogó a las manecillas del reloj para que fueran mas rápido, no era que Sasori fuera insoportable, un egolatra o alto por el estilo. Pero simplemente no le caía bien. Estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible (después de la Gala de Ópera) para mantenerse soltera y sin anuncios de matrimonio por unos muchos años mas.

Después de todo, Temari tenía aun muchos planes para el futuro.

Estuvo obligada a ir en su vestido nuevo todo el día, salieron a las 6 de su casa, directo al estacionamiento del lugar pues al parecer iba a haber una pequeña rueda de prensa y el sitio se llenaría. El evento sería en un famoso auditorio, como esperaban los valet parking estaban haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para acomodar todos los automóviles, motivo por el cual tuvieron que esperar unos minutos dentro del auto de Sasori.

— Eres una mujer difícil Temari-san — dijo Sasori, al final del día, habían comido en casa de la familia Suna, y entre hermanos hicieron el mayor esfuerzo para ser educados con el intruso que se llevaría a su hermana. Temari en lo particular era fría, de respuestas cortas pero consisa al hablar, dando a entender (según ella) que solo había aceptado ir por el evento. Pero a ojos de los demás estaba jugando a ser la difícil.

— Espero que no creas que caeré rendida a tus pies por todos tus halagos.

— ...— Sasori sonrío, era justo lo que esperaba — me agradan los retos, además creo que si te ha gustado el vestido. No te juzgo, deberá pasar un tiempo para que me aceptes... Tu padre de solo hablarme de ti me ha interesado.

— Pasará mucho tiempo —« una vida entera antes de comprometerme con un galan barato»

En ese momento llegó el chico para estacionar el auto, Sasori salió como un rayo para alcanzar a abrirle la puerta a Temari, ella agradeció educadamente; se dedicó a mirar al cielo ... hacía una tarde tranquila, no había viento o frío y el Sol se estaba poniendo dando paso a las estrellas y al cielo nocturno.

El momento se vio interrumpido por el sonido de un celular,

— Disculpa — dijo Sasori cuando miró quien le llamaba, dio unos cuantos pasos dejando a Temari un poco atrás, estaban ya en la entrada del evento, dentro había cámaras y flashes de las televisoras mas importantes, una fila larga en movimiento de las personas que entraban y muchos mozos ayudando a la gente que lo necesitaba. Aun no era la hora del evento, primero estaría el recibidor con bebidas y algunas botanas pequeñas, una hora mas tarde empezaría la función.

Temari sentía mucha suerte de estar ahí, no era la primera vez, pero si la primera que iba con un pase VIP. Estaría en una zona donde la tratarían como una reina y se codearía con la crema y nata de la ciudad. ¿Que tan importante era Sasori que podía tener acceso a pases tan extraños y escasos para ese evento?

— ¡No me importa! ¡Ya lo hemos hablado con el jefe Deidara! — gritó Sasori, eso estaba fuera de la personalidad amable y coqueta que había visto hacia un momento atrás. Temari volteó con ceño fruncido, no era el lugar adecuado para gritar —Solo mátalo, mátalo, no me importa quienes sean sus bisabuelos...

El pelirrojo colgó después de eso y se encontró con la mirada reprobatoria de Temari.

—¿Mátalo?— dijo ella, algo no andaba bien...

— En...— Sasori estuvo un buen rato encontrando en su cabeza una forma de evitar contestar — estamos cortando cabezas en la empresa, ya sabes... Despidiendo gente que no trabaja como debería y creen que por tener parientes famosos los mantedremos...me he enojado por tema. Te pido perdón — conforme hablaba iba recuperando las compostura, pero simplemente algo no estaba bien.

A la mañana siguiente las primera historia del noticiero nacional, era acerca del hallazgo del cuerpo de un sujeto, un vago en realidad, colgado en un puente expuesto a la vista de todos cerca de una escuela primaria. Sus bisabuelos habían sido rectores de una universidad privada, pero mas tarde encarcelados por fraude y vínculos peligrosos, personas importantes en pocas palabras.

**Continuará...**

* * *

_Ash, no se me ocurrió un buen título esta vez... No me miren así de feo... Enserio no se me ocurrió un buen titulo._

_Hola! Espero les haya gustado, como ven esto va para largo un poquitin..._

_Una disculpa a Videl Kurosaki, intente actualizar antes pero :( no se pudo, el destino me odia..._

_Dejame un review y dime que opinas de la trama, de los personajes, de la manera de. Escribir... De todo, nos hace bien a todos =D_

_O dejalo por que es mi cumpleaños =p _

_Gracias por leer, :3_

_Enkelii Chan_


End file.
